Falling Stars
by Lulla Sinatra
Summary: I was asked to choose. But what if it meant choosing over what is right or what I desire? All human. My first fan fiction. Give it a shot. T just in case.
1. Preface

**Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer – The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Preface**

There was a choice to be made. 3 people are standing beside me, choosing fate. Destiny.

While I was trapped in a dark hole, using all the pros and cons for my choice, trying to escape these dark waters that are seeping through. Choking me down, drowning me into the deep waters.

I was told once that you should follow your heart. But I was also told to choose what is right. What should I choose? What is right? Or, what I love?

Which can't I live without? My brain or my heart?


	2. Puppy Love

Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters. They belong to oh so awesome Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1 – Puppy Love**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

"…7… 8… 9… 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Edward shouted. I was hiding behind a tree, giggling. I know that this game is pretty old and childish but I like playing it anyway. I didn't hear any sound at all, but all of a sudden he was there behind my back. I gasped with surprise. Then started to laugh. I ran away as fast as I can. But he kept up easily.

Then I tripped on a rock and fell. "Ow!" I shrieked, touching my bleeding knee. There was a scratch on it.

Edward came down and sat beside me. Worry all over his face. "Bella, are you okay?" he murmured.

"It just hurts", I said, wiping the dirt off my knee. Doing my best not to hurl from the smell of the blood.

"Hmm… Maybe my dad should check it out, do you want it cleaned and bandaged?" he suggested, happy that he found an answer.

"Okay.", I whispered.

He helped me up and took my hand. Then we walked toward his house. His house wasn't far away from mine. He lived 2 houses away. We usually hang around the park, which is in between our houses. We walked quietly to his house, my hand in his.

When we got there, Edward's mom, Esme, was cooking in the kitchen. It smelled as great as ever. "Hey kids! What brought you two here?" she asked, with a motherly smile.

"Bella fell. And I wonder if dad could clean her wound." Edward answered.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked in concern.

"We were playing hide-and-seek, but then I tripped on a rock when I ran." I murmured, while she was examining my scratch.

"Oh. It would all be okay, it's just a small scratch", she smiled. "Carlisle will help you, nothing to worry about"

She turned to Edward, "Now, take Bella to your father, he is upstairs in the study room. I would take her there myself, but I have to finish dinner."

"All right mom", he said kissing her.

"And don't you worry Bella", Esme said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Edward took me upstairs watching me carefully, making sure that I wouldn't trip again. Then we reached Carlisle's study room.

"Hey dad!" he called. Carlisle looked up from his desk to see us both.

"Hello Bella, Edward" he gave a nod. "What's up?"

"Bella fell down. And I was wondering if you'd be so kind to clean her wound." he said, with pleading eyes.

"Of course", he turned his eyes on me "anything for you Bella, dear"

I smiled, "thank you" I said. Then he started to clean my wound. It was a bit painful. Though, Edward was there the whole time holding my hand. His eyes troubled. I gave him a small reassuring smile, hoping he'd lighten up. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

After Carlisle placed a bandage I thanked him and said I'd better go back to my mom. Edward then suggested walking me home. To make sure that I was safe. He took my hand and started to walk back, after saying my goodbyes to Esme. His hand was so comfortable and smooth, it felt nice against mine.

"Bella," he suddenly said stopping at his tracks to face me. Then I saw a face of a real handsome 9 year-old boy, glowing. It made my heart stutter. I don't know why, and I was feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Yes Edward?" I questioned, staring at his beautiful green eyes.

He looked down, then back up meeting my gaze "do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Edward. Why do you have to ask?" I didn't even need to think twice.

"I mean, do you like me, _like_ me." he said, emphasizing on the like.

With shock, I returned to all the days we had together. The party I had on my 8th birthday, Halloween, Christmas, etc… All beautiful memories I would keep forever. I looked at his eyes, seeing myself through them. Then I looked at his hands on mine, I felt my heart beating a lot faster. And then I remembered what day it was today. February the 14th. Valentines day. My mom mentioned it this morning. I remember.

"Yes," I said, looking down. Blushing into bright red.

"Really?" he asked, I looked up and his eyes were bright. A grin spreading through his beautiful face. Making him even more dazzling.

"Yeah," I whispered, blushing harder.

His eyes softened and then he smiled that same crooked smile that took my breath away. "Because," he started, "I do too".

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Here I come!" I yelled. I quietly moved around, searching. Then I heard soft giggles escaping Bella's lips. I went around and found her. She was peeking from the tree, looking for me. I went slowly towards her back and tapped her shoulder. She gave a little jump then started running. I like it how her brown hair was bouncing. She looked so cute. I ran to her with a quick pace.

But as soon as I caught up to her she fell. Then she screamed out a cry of pain. I quickly came beside her and saw her wiping of the blood.

She has a scratch at her knee, oozing with blood. Poor Bella. I grew anxious, and then asked, "Are you okay?" Which I found dumb asking, seeing her there on the ground with her knee bleeding. How could she be okay?

"It just hurts", she replied. How could I make her feel better? She looks awful. Like she's concentrating very hard, but looks sick at the same time.

Then I just remembered that my dad is a doctor. I suggested this to her and she seemed fine with it. So I took her hand and led her to my house. Bella's hand is so warm. It felt nice.

My mom was cooking when we entered. She welcomed us and we started explaining what happened in the park. I love my mom. She is always so assuring and caring.

Then as we ascended up the stairs, I held Bella's hand firmly. Making sure nothing will happen to her. We reached my dad's study room to see him preoccupied with something. "Hey dad!" I said.

He looked at us with a smile and greeted us. We started explaining the accident again.

After we explained, my dad took his bag and took out some bandage and something to clean her scratch. I held Bella's hand. She gave it a little squeeze and I looked up at her to see her smiling at me. I smiled back but I couldn't help but wonder what I would do even if my dad weren't a doctor. What if she got into more accidents and my dad wasn't there. What would I do? I can't lose Bella. Bella's my best friend. Even though, I wish she was something more.

When Bella decided to leave I decided that it would be now or never. I will ask her to be my girlfriend. I held her hand and walked until we reached the park. I looked at her and asked, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Edward, why do you have to ask?" she replied. They way she said it made it seem like in a friendly way. So I tried again.

"I mean do you like me, like _me._" I said trying to sound clearer.

Silence took place. The suspense was killing me. Then finally she looked down and spoke. "Yes," she said, blushing.

I couldn't believe it. She feels the same way! I feel like I'm about to scream with joy. She actually likes _me._ Nothing could bring me down today. Especially on the very best Valentines Day ever.

"Really?" I found myself asking. Unable to stop the big grin forming to my face.

"Yeah." she whispered, blushing harder.

She looks so beautiful. It took my breath away.

I smiled, "Because," I said, "I do too."


	3. Decision

**Thank you audie for the review. :)**

**Here it is.**

**Chapter 2 - Decision**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

Right now, I looked everywhere around us. We were halfway from my house, near the playground. In twilight.

I couldn't breathe. I never knew he also felt the same way. I felt so happy. And I don't even know why. Why was I so scared in thinking that he didn't feel the same way? I wanted to jump and shout at this moment. But it is still all too confusing at the same time. A handsome boy like him, like _me_. Isabella Swan?

"Bella!" my mom called from the doorway in our house. "Dinner is in a few minutes. Get inside." Then she looked at Edward, "Hey Edward, say hi to your mother for me", she smiled.

"Okay Mrs. Swan", he answered back, politely.

"Mom, give me a few more minutes", I pleaded.

She hesitates, "All right, just come back before it gets real dark. Or I'd have to go back and get you." she said with a mother tone. Then she gave a wave at Edward then turned back into the house.

"Edward," I began, I don't even know what to say. "Do you really like _me_?" I choked out before even thinking. Seeing him grinning there looking like an adorable actor, makes hard to believe he is into someone like me.

"Yes, very much", he smiled, sincere and honesty clear in his eyes. I think my heart stopped beating. "I was thinking…" he looked down and whispered "can I kiss you?" he asked, and then he looked up at me. His eyes were gentle. I was feeling a lot of butterflies in my stomach. Then he started to fidget at his shirt. I guess he was nervous too. And then I found myself leaning in closer to him. He did the same and kissed me lightly on my lips. Then everything was forgotten. I only thought of him. But as soon as we got back to our poses, we got back to reality. But the feeling inside me was still strong. I was like floating on a cloud of happiness. The best feeling I had ever. My first real kiss.

"Bella," he whispered, "would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes please", I whispered back with a smile.

He beamed, "Bella, you are mine, and I am yours." he said, grinning.

"Forever", I say. "Forever", he agreed, with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

Then he walked me all the way back to my house. And whispered me goodnight with a hug. Then he left me there at the porch, still in high spirits. Then I entered my house to see my mom and dad shouting. All happiness began to fade when I took in the situation. My mom was in tears, shouting at my dad. My dad's face was purple with anger. But I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Why were they fighting? Isn't it supposed to be Valentines Day? They should be hugging each other, not screaming at one another.

"Mom," I whispered. "Dad," I looked at them both "why are you fighting on Valentines Day?"

"We… We…" My mom stuttered looking for an answer. "We just got into a disagreement, that's all," she said with a half smile.

"But didn't you say that Valentines Day is supposed to be a day for love?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, yes dear", she said. Then the atmosphere seemed to lose its tension. Silence took its place.

"Well, I'd better go upstairs. I've got something to take care of," my dad said, who turned back to his normal color. Then headed upstairs, with a frown. At least no one was shouting. But both of them are so sad now. Maybe the mood will lighten up tomorrow.

The next day, I found my mom in the kitchen with red puffed eyes. Tears falling down from the corner of her eyes. My dad was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was at work.

I came to her and asked "Mom, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with hesitation. Then answered, "Bella, your dad and I, we went through a big fight." she paused, and looked at me with uncertain eyes.

"We've decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways." she whispered.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

She glanced around our surrounding, while I stared at her. She looked so beautiful when she blushed.

Then her eyes finally landed on me. Then her mother called. Bella pleaded for a few more minutes and this actually made me smile widely.

She looked at me with hesitant eyes and said "Edward… Do you really like me?"

What kind of question is that? Of course I like her. Why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't? She is so beautiful. Can't she not see that?

"Yes, very much" I answered. Truly believing in the words I'm saying. I stared at her, looking at her reaction. She didn't look like she was breathing. She just stared back at me, with incredulity. Well, I guess I've got to make my move. But what if she doesn't want me to? Should I ask? _No that's dumb. _

But how will I know?

_Just don't ask. Actions speak louder than words. You'll know after._

But, this is the biggest moment of my life I can't risk it. I have to ask.

_Then ask! She is there, staring at you. Make a move!_

"Uh…" I stuttered. "I was wondering…"

_Just ask!_

"Can I kiss you?" I choked out. It took her a while to react, which got me really nervous. She just stared into my eyes, searching.

Then I found myself leaning in close to her. She was also leaning in towards me, her eyes as beautiful as ever. Then, my world was complete. Absolutely complete. I was flying high in cloud nine. Never once in my life did I experience this great joy. My first real kiss.

I then asked her the biggest question I've ever said. "Bella" I whispered.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Yes please" she whispered back with a smile. I couldn't help but scream inside. I'm almost in the edge of losing my self-control.

"Bella you are mine, and I am yours" I said. Finally making it official. The thought of her being mine was just unbelievable. That angel-like face of hers doesn't deserve mine.

"Forever" she said. I couldn't help but grin so widely like an idiot.

"Forever" I agreed.

I walked her to her door, and gave her one last hug and whispered good night.

I walked back to my house, or should I say skipped back?

I entered the house, my family seemed to adapt to my mood. My mom and dad were dancing graciously, while Emmett and Alice were enjoying a comedy movie. I sighed in contentment and headed up. Not wanting to share my story, due to the teasing that would soon come after.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, listening to the music I just brought up. All thoughts in my mind were only focused on one person.

A little while later, Alice came in and told me it's time for dinner. So, I went down not being able to conceal the complete joy I'm feeling. My brother seemed to notice my buoyant mood, because then he asked, "What's up with you Edward? You look like you won the lottery."

I felt a little irritated. "What, can't I be happy for no reason at all?"

"Yes, but… Today you look different." He said eyeing me.

"What is it?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"You just look like you're glowing." Alice answered for him. Then Emmett nodded in approval.

"Well, yeah." I said. Not sure of what else to say.

"Edward, how is Bella?" my dad asked. I quickly looked up at him after hearing her name. Then saw my siblings staring at me.

"Um… Well, she's fine", I tried to sound casual, but I can't seem to conceal my voice of pride and contentment.

My mom looked at me, and I had a feeling she knew that we were together. She smiled at me and continued to eat.

Right then, Emmett chanted, "Edward's got a girlfriend."

Then Alice said, "I think it's sweet that you two are together".

"Wait, hold on a minute. How did you know?" I asked, incredulous.

"So, it is true!" Emmett said.

I slumped down at my chair and toyed my food around with my fork, while my parents were talking with one another. I guess I must've been caught up in my own world because Alice was suddenly waving her hand on front of me "Earth to Edward", she said.

I looked up a bit startled, and saw everyone staring at me. I looked at my parents "May I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure you may", my mom said.

I headed up the stairs and into my room. Sinking into my bed. Unable to get my thoughts of Bella. Even though I got annoyed with Emmett, it still left my mood untouched. It was so strong. So true. It was… Love.

A few minutes came by and someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said.

My mom went in and sat by my bed. "So you and Bella are getting along so well, don't you think?" she said, smiling.

"Yes" I said. Maybe I should open up, she is my mom, and I could tell her anything. "Mom, I think I love her." I whispered.

She smiled "and I think she loves you too." she said.

I beamed, "Why'd you think that?" I asked.

"Well, whenever I see you two, there is something in both of you that could easily tell that you and her are meant for each other."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, and you call those people soul mates." she concluded.

"So Bella's my soul mate?" I asked.

"Well, I guess she is." she answered.

"Oh it's getting late. I should let you sleep now. I just came by to check on you." My mom stood up and headed for the door.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night, Edward."

Morning came, and I was still as happy as ever. Dreaming about Bella makes me with her in my mind 24/7. I came running down the stairs with a huge smile pasted on my face. I headed for the kitchen and saw my mom cooking.

"Good morning!" I said brightly.

She turned around and looked at me, with sad eyes. "Mom, is there something wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Dear… I don't know how to break this to you…" she said, looking down.

"What is it mom?" I asked warily.

"It's Bella."

_Oh no._

"What about Bella?" I questioned, trying not to think of the possibilities.

She sighed then spoke, "Bella's leaving… Along with Renee"

My mouth hung open with what I just heard. "Leaving where?" I asked.

"They're going to live in Jacksonville, Florida." My eyes widened.

What? This cannot be happening. One day we're together, and the next we aren't. What kind of cruel world am I in?

"When is she leaving?" I whispered, not really wanting to know the answer.

My mom looked down and whispered "Later this afternoon."

I stalked out of the kitchen and headed to my room. Throwing all I can touch. Why is this happening? Why now? Why did it even have to happen? I fell down on my bed, feeling angry and sad at the same time. Tears started to fall, blurring my vision.

"I have to see Bella." I finally said, getting up. I quickly changed into my jeans and ran out. I headed to the kitchen to inform my mom where I'm going.

"Mom," I said, clearly in a hurry. "I'm on my way to Bella's, okay?"

She gave this half smile, which turned into horror when she saw my face. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

As much as I hate to discuss this to her, I have no way to go but wait for her approval. "Yes" I whispered, feeling like a baby.

"Oh Edward", she said giving me a hug. I hugged her back, needing a hug more than I thought. Tears ran back up in my eyes and started to fall.

"Mom, could I please go?" I said, pleadingly.

"Of course, Edward." she said.

I went back to my room, forgetting about something. Then went out to face the cloudy morning.


	4. Farewell

**Thank you audie (london75)! You rock. :D**

**Chapter 3 - Farewell**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

As I said goodbye to my porch and my house, I saw Edward. He was in the playground swinging slowly and sadly. I think I saw a tear fall down his face. Then he looked up at me. With a small sad smile. I gave a half smile in return, and then felt water on my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes, and when I looked back at the swing, he was gone. I frantically looked around. Then spotted him quick on my porch. He was wearing a frown, his eyes sad and dull.

"I'm _really_ going to miss you, Bella", he finally said, looking at me straight in the eyes. He sounded sincere and true. I felt my heart stutter once more. And I know I'm going to be missing that when I leave.

"I'm _really _going to miss you too, Edward", I whispered, tears suddenly filled my eyes.

He came towards me and I was in his arms. He hugged me hard and wiped my eyes with his fingers. I couldn't help it but sob, wishing that I could just stay here, in his arms.

His face was slowly getting wet with his own tears. "Bella," he started "I have something for you" he half smiled. That same sad smile that makes me want to hold on to him forever and say that all is okay and that I would always be there for him.

But I can't say that now, now that we are leaving for Jacksonville. Hideous Jacksonville. I'm never going to like that place. (I'm sorry for all those who live there. Peace!)

"Here," he whispered, giving me a stuffed toy. It was adorable. It was a teddy bear with a small heart at its chest that says Edward.

I hugged him hard, feeling a new set of tears fall. "How did you get this?" I said.

"It was mine," he shrugged "I want you to have it and always remember me" he smiled.

"Oh Edward!" I said, playing with the bear. "It's beautiful, thank you", I murmured the tears falling on the teddy.

"Bella, please don't cry", he begged, hugging me yet once more. "We will see each other again".

I smiled. "I'll come back", I whispered.

Then when he pulled away, my mom was already calling me. "Bella, it's time to go", she said.

Before I could even move an inch, Edward's lips was on mine. It seems like heaven there, but all too soon he pulled away. The feeling that was coursing through me was painful, knowing that this might be the last kiss I'd get from my dear, Edward. Why is it that you'll only know you truly love and care about someone when they are gone? How could I not even see it before? I just wasted my time staying friends with him. And now that we are leaving, I just happen to realize that I really did love him. And I don't want to lose him.

But sometimes you just have to let things go, even if it kills you.

"I'd better go", I said my voice breaking twice. Tears flowing furiously down my face. I felt my heart beating in pain, having the urge to stay and get away from the world.

"Bella," he whispered. "I love you, and I always will"

He said he loved me. I can't believe it. Hearing this made my tears go faster.

"Edward, I love you too" I paused "I'll be seeing you soon… I promise"

"Goodbye Bella!" he waved from my porch, while I was getting in the car.

"Goodbye Edward" I said with a sad smile.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

As I sat in the playground swings, I watched as Bella's mom packed in their belongings. I looked away, not wanting to spill any more tears. I swung slowly, thinking about how I could find someone like Bella to be with. It's impossible. No one could be like her; I felt a tear fall down my face. I continued to swing, until I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see Bella staring at me.

I gave her a smile, and quickly headed to her porch. She looked really surprised to see me. Then I spoke out my mind. "I'm _really_ going to miss you, Bella."

"I'm _really _going to miss you too, Edward", she whispered, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I could have smiled at this moment if she wasn't saying it as a goodbye message. But still this little message of hers sent a little stutter to my heart.

I reached out to her and grabbed her into my arms. I hugged her, while she sobbed, not ever realizing how much she liked me. Her tears didn't calm, and I couldn't do anything else but cry as well. This is probably the last time we'd see each other after a few months or years. The thought of it made my tears quicken.

When I got a hold of myself I spoke, "Bella," I said. "I have something for you."

She didn't speak; she just got caught up in her own thoughts that formed a grimace on her face. I wonder what she was thinking.

"Here," I said, handing her my teddy bear.

She hugged it hard and asked how I got it.

"It was mine," I murmured. "I want you to have it and always remember me." I said, as I miraculously managed to pull up a decent smile.

"Oh Edward!" she exclaimed, "It's beautiful, thank you"

Then her eyes started to water again; it felt awful seeing her cry like this. It felt as if the world was ending. Like all the angels are crying. It was almost unbearable as she sobbed.

"Bella, please don't cry" I pleaded. "We will see each other again," I said, hoping it would really happen.

"I'll come back," she replied with a smile.

At that we pulled away, her mom stuck her head out of the car and called "Bella, it's time to go" she said, saying the words I was trying to avoid to hear. I looked down and took everything I had and kissed her one last time. Savoring the moment. Feeling tears run down our faces, but then she pulled away, making my heartache involuntarily.

"I'd better go," she managed to say in between sobs. Her tears falling down so fast I didn't think they could have gone any faster.

And then I decided that the time was now for her to know.

"Bella," I said. "I love you and I always will."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her tears quickened in pace if it was even possible.

"Edward," she said. "I love you too." This should've made me the happiest person alive, if it wasn't for her leaving. It truly ruins the moment.

"I'll be seeing you soon…" she paused. "I promise".

_I'll be waiting forever. Forever for you, I wanted to say._

"Goodbye Bella!" I said, as she entered the car.

"Goodbye Edward," I heard her say, almost inaudible to my ears. Then she flashed me with one last smile.


	5. Missing

**Thank you for the comments! Really. Makes me happy seeing people read this. :D**

**Chapter 4 - Missing**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Be strong", I told myself, watching as Bella's car drove away. But I let one tear slip.

This is not fair. I just got to be with her yesterday. I should have asked her a long time ago, but I just couldn't do it. Now this is the price I have to take after procrastinating about it.

I looked back at her house and sat on her porch. Wishing they would come back. If she said she'd come back, she will. I let this go through my mind, not knowing what time it was.

Then my mom appeared. She walked slowly and sat beside me. "I'm sorry, Edward."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. It felt like my lips were refusing me to. And I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged my mom letting a few tears slip. Wondering how long I could wait for her to come back. She was my angel. My beautiful angel. How could I go through this without her? After knowing that she actually feels the same way. I want her here. With me. I want to hug her again. I want to feel happy again.

My mom rubbed my back with circles, trying to calm me. "Do you want to head back now?" she asked, in a soft voice.

"Yes", I whispered, my voice cracking. Then I noticed my tears. They were more that I thought.

My mom placed her arm around my shoulder and led me back to my house. Leaving the house of my one and only.

I can't sleep. I can't think of anything else. I feel different. Like the happiness I felt yesterday was all turning into an ocean, deep and blue. I feel like a part of me is gone. Like one piece of my puzzle came missing. Like I can't find it anywhere. I feel nothing but sadness and impatience. Where is my puzzle and when can I get it back?

I curled up in my bed. Doing my best not to make my eyes water. I need to be strong. So when Bella comes back, she will want me even more. I don't think that I could be enough for her. She is so beautiful. Her beautiful brown eyes always seem to sparkle. Her brown hair always seems so smooth and shiny. Her face. When she sees me, her whole face will light up. Which sends me in pride, knowing that she is mine. When she blushes, her whole face looks so adorable. But when she was leaving, she still looked like an angel, but in agony. I wanted to keep her here in my arms. I wouldn't ever let her go. But all I could do right now is wait. Wait for my angel's return.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

As we landed the plane I still kept my teddy with me. I hugged it often, remembering Edward. I tried my best to hold up most of my tears, but I often failed. My mom kept on trying to cheer me up, but I just can't. She told me all about the exciting Jacksonville. But there is nothing good I can think of it.P

I sighed as we walked to the porch. My new home.

After fixing everything, I lie down on my bed, and let the tears fall. Never in my life did I feel such pain. Not physically, but emotionally. It felt like I was going to burst at any moment. I felt fragile.

"Maybe I used up all my happiness," I thought, twisting and turning, hoping sleep would take over me. And after a long night of wasted attempt, I finally got to dream world.

In my dream, I saw Edward, standing at his front porch, waiting. Not for me, but for someone else. Then a car appeared, and out a girl came. Running towards Edward, with open arms. They hugged each other for a long time. Not ever wanting to let go, and held hands while they walked, swinging them as they giggled and goofed around.

I woke up, finding tears in my eyes. I hugged my teddy hard, letting my tears fall.

I would never be complete. No, not anymore.

Please review. :P


	6. Back

**Okay. I'm fast forwarding time. **

**Chapter 5 – Back**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

School just ended, and I am planning to go to Forks and live there for two years. Just before I head for college. "Mom, I really want to do this", I said, exasperated. She won't stop bugging me about my choices.

"Bella, I just want you to be happy", she stated.

She just doesn't know how happy I was when we were still living in Forks.

"Mom, trust me. I'm going to be okay", I said, serious.

She looked down, "If this is what you want".

"Yes mom." I said. I can't believe I'm actually going back to Forks after 8 years. I've only got to talk to my dad through the phone and we didn't even stay long, not knowing of what to say. But for some reason I'm excited. And if I'm being honest with myself it's because I'm finally going to see Edward again. I met a few boys here, they were pretty nice. I even dated some of them, but nothing much happened. I still can't get over Edward.

One of the other reasons is also because I'm starting college soon. So, I probably won't have time to spend time with my parents. That's why I decided visiting Charlie until I finish my high school there. And most likely visit some old friends.

As I finished packing my duffel bag, I got ready for my last night in Jacksonville. I slept peacefully, cuddling my teddy in my arms. Then I landed on dream world.

The dream looked so real. Edward was there, holding my hand. We were in a beautiful place. Something I've never seen before. Then I looked up at Edward, and saw his beautiful, godlike face, smiling his crooked smile.

Then my alarm clock started beeping, waking me out of heaven. I sighed and looked all over my room. I'm going to miss this place. I won't spend as much time here anymore once I step out and go to college.

So, I got ready, taking as much time I can. I looked around for one last time, and threw my duffel bag over my shoulder then closed the door.

"I'm going to miss you mom", I whispered, hugging her tight.

"I'm going to miss you too Bella", she said in response. "I'm always right here. You can come and visit me anytime."

I looked up at her and there was something in her eyes. It was like fear? So I rubbed her arms.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. And I will call you as soon as I get there." I assured her.

She nodded, then gave one last bear hug and released me. "Goodbye Bella", she whispered.

"Bye mom", I said.

When the plane was lowering its wheels down, I opened my window and checked outside. We were a few miles high above the clouds. "We will be landing in about 5 minutes", the pilot announced. So I just stared out the window. Filling my head full of Edward. Remembering the way he said that he loved me. Then I saw the familiar gray clouds trying to hide the sun away, again.

"Over here Bells!" Charlie called. I looked for where his voice was coming from. Then finally saw him waving at me.

"Hey dad!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. He gave me a short hug, and took my bag.

"So, how was your flight?" he asked.

"It was… okay, I guess."

He gave a nod. "I guess you want to get settled in now, right? It has been a long time since I've seen you."

I nodded, "Too long" I added.

He smiled, "Well, we better get going".

The ride going to the house was silent. Except for the few questions my dad gave. Like, how were my grades, what I did during the summer, how Renee is, etc…

Then as we made a full stop at a familiar house, memories started shooting back at my mind. Then the park, it was still there, well maintained. I looked at a house, which is 2 houses away from mine. Shock ran through my body. The house had a for sale sign on it.

Charlie saw my expression, and then started to look anxious. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked back at the house, then back at Charlie's face. "What happened to the Cullen's?" curiosity burning in my head.

"Oh," he paused, "they bought another house around here," he said.

I nodded, not liking the answer. When I turned to look at my house, something caught my eye. A truck was on the driveway.

"Uh, dad?" I looked at him, and he was grinning.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked. His question confused me, do I like what?

"What?" I questioned.

"The car", he said a matter-of-factly.

"Oh", I looked back at the truck, it looks kind of nice. "Yeah, it has a personality" I said.

"Good. Well, Bella, meet your new car!" he stated, proudly. I had an urge to shout "really!?" but I controlled it.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me a car. I was going to get one here with my own money." I said.

"Well, save your money. Take this as a homecoming present."

"Aww… Dad, I love it. Thank you!" I hugged him.

"Oh, well uh, let's head up." he said, getting my duffel bag.

When we headed for the porch, good and bad memories came. Including the one with Edward. I walked slowly then reached the door. Then, a familiar surrounding was before my very eyes. Everything looked the same. So, as I headed upstairs Charlie gave me time to unpack. When he left, questions came on my head endlessly.

Why did the Cullen's change houses? Where is Edward? What am I going to do when I see him? When am I going to see him? Should I go to his house and visit him?

While unpacking, I took out my teddy Edward gave me, and placed it on my bed. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in", I said. Continuing to unpack.

Charlie peeked in then opened the door all the way. He was smiling, "Hey Bells, what do you say for a little get together in Billy's house?" he paused, "Remember Billy?"

"Your friend from La Push?" I asked.

"Yes. The truck outside used to be his."

"Oh."

"So what do you say Bells?" he asked, eyes hopeful.

"When is it?" I muttered.

"Later tonight" he said.

I just got back and I already have a schedule planned? I mean, I just arrived. What was this? Or maybe not, my dad _is_ asking me if I want to go. I was about to say no when something told me that there was a possibility that Edward would be there. So I agreed to go.

"Who will be there?" I asked casually.

"Oh, just a few friends. You'll see soon."

I'm so excited, but nervous. I might see Edward again. The boy who stars in my dreams every night, suddenly there.

I got ready then went downstairs. Charlie was on the phone, talking to someone from the station. My dad is a police officer. He isn't really any big time police since this city is too small for any danger to occur. Why would the criminals go here if there were other big Cities around?

So, when he got out of the kitchen he looked at me. "Looking good Bells," he said.

"Thanks", I said. "So, dad how's work?"

"It's good. Why do you ask?" he questioned.

"No reason. Just wondering," I shrugged.

"All right. Well then, let's go."

The trip to La Push was quiet again. I was beginning to remember all my surroundings. Then as we came to a stop, a familiar house reminded me of Dad and Billy's game nights.

I got out looking everywhere. There were a few cars down the driveway. Maybe he was already here. I was getting really nervous. Then Charlie led me to the front. When I entered the small house. Some people were lounging in the sofa, some people were talking, and some were just watching TV.

Then a familiar voice shoots up in the air, "Hey Charlie!" I looked at the man in the wheelchair. There was good 'ole Billy. "Hey Bella!" he said, looking at me now. "It's been a long time", he says.

"Yes, it has" I whispered.

Charlie then went with Billy to the kitchen. And I was looking everywhere for Edward. Then a husky voice came from behind me.

"Hey", he said. "My name's Jacob" he paused, "Jacob Black".


	7. Party

**Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. I'm going to be posting a few more chapters.**

**Chapter 6 - Party**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I turned around, and there I saw a tall cute boy. His hair is black and reached his shoulders. His shoulders were broad and his arms were muscular. He looked young though.

"Hey," I said "Billy's son?"

"Yeah" he murmured. "I'm guessing you are chief Swan's daughter, Isabella."

"Yeah, call me Bella." I said, slightly irritated with the memories I had when everyone called me Isabella as much as I wanted to be Bella.

"Bella then," he said "so, had a nice flight?"

I had a real urge to ask if Edward was here. But that would be rude. I should talk a bit more.

"Um… Yeah, it was fine." I spattered.

"Well, do you like Forks so far?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, I've lived here before and it wasn't that bad." I said.

Hmmm… Could I ask him now? I can't take it anymore I have to know now. "Um… Jacob?" I started.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, were the Cullen's invited?" I asked, trying not to look so obvious.

"Oh," he looked slightly taken aback. "Well, they aren't here right now," he stated a matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I couldn't help frowning.

Great. This was a wasted effort. I should've stayed back home. But Jacob's now staring at me with an unfathomable expression.

"What?" I asked, as he continued to stare at me.

"Uh… I was just wondering, why you asked that."

"Oh…" I muttered.

"Well," he said signaling me to continue.

"They are my friends, and I haven't seen them for a very long time." I spoke softly. Afraid that my voice might crack.

"Oh", he seemed slightly satisfied. "Well, we can have fun without them. You'll see."

He pulled my hand leading me somewhere, when I remembered something. I snatched my hand back. He looked at me with curious eyes. "You don't want to go outside?" he asked.

"Um… Sure. But, earlier you said that the Cullens aren't here. Where exactly are they?" I asked.

"Oh," he said a little taken aback yet again. "They are in Denali, they are visiting some family friends there."

"Oh," again I can't lift my lips to a smile. "When will they come back?" not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"They will probably return before the start of school," he said.

"Oh, I see." I looked down. Trying to hide my frown from him.

What was the point in going to Forks early if he wouldn't he be here until school starts? But I'm here now, and I would just have to wait.

"So, Bella, ready to head out?" he questioned.

"Sure", I replied.

**JACOB BLACK**

The party just got started. The food was ready, the drinks were displayed, and everyone is having a blast. Except me.

Quil and Embry won't be coming until later, so as I waited in boredom, I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful girl. She seemed to be searching for something, or someone.

Wait. This girl looked familiar. As I looked closer I realized who it was. Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter. They say she'd be staying here for a while, so I got up and walked myself over there.

"Hey," I said. "My name's Jacob," dramatic pause, "Jacob Black."

She turned around and eyed me. With a warm smile on her face. "Hey," she greeted. "Billy's son?"

"Yeah" I answered. "I'm guessing you are chief Swan's daughter, Isabella."

"Your guess is right. Yeah, call me Bella."

"Bella then," I corrected. "So, had a nice flight?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um… Yeah, it was fine," she answered. Although it looked like her reply was forced out of her.

"Well, do you like Forks so far?" I quizzed, making the conversation roll.

"Yeah, I mean, I've lived here before and it wasn't that bad," she answered quickly.

She looked like she couldn't take it anymore. It was clearly seen in her face that she wanted to ask me something so bad.

At that she spoke, "Um… Jacob?" she said, hesitant.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, were the Cullens invited?"

Okay. I did not see that coming. The _Cullens?_ She is looking for the Cullens? I feel like my mouth was about to drop, but I got myself together.

The Cullens. Now what would she want about the Cullens? Okay so maybe I should have seen that coming. The Cullens are known to be the perfect family. They don't really look alike, but in some ways they are. A lot people have been crushing on them. But since most of them have partners with the Hales, Edward was the target for the ladies.

I wonder if Bella's looking for him too. "Oh," I said. "Well, they aren't here right now."

"Oh," she said, a frown hovering her face.

I eyed her, and wondered what she wanted with them. Something in her face tells me that she's no ordinary girl that tries to hit on Edward. Her face tells a story of some sort. Her frown never disappeared, until she caught me staring.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh… I was just wondering, why you asked that." I said, with curiosity.

"Oh…"

"Well…" I said, using my hands to let her continue. The curiosity burning in my mind.

"They are my friends, and I haven't seen them for a very long time," she whispered with a shrug.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Well, we can have fun without them. You'll see."

I grabbed her hand and headed towards the door. But on our way she stopped in her tracks and pulled her arm back. Maybe she didn't want to go outside.

I turned to face her, "You don't want to go outside?"

"Um… Sure. But, earlier you said that the Cullens aren't here. Where exactly are they?"

"Oh." There she goes with the Cullens again. Why can't she forget about them for a while? "They are in Denali, they are visiting some family friends there." I said, watching her expression.

"Oh," she said, her lips twitching from the attempt to smile, but with no success. "When will they come back?" she asked in a whisper, looking down.

"They will probably return before the start of school."

"Oh, I see," she said, as she hid her face to conceal a frown.

"So, Bella, ready to head out?" I asked, wishing she would want to.

"Sure."


	8. Friends

**Chapter 7 – Friends**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

Okay so the party wasn't that bad. Well, if Jacob weren't there it would have been boring. We spent the night staring at the sky. Watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine. Then we talked more of ourselves and played card games. I also got to meet some of his friends like Quil and Embry. All of them were tall and muscular. I wonder if all the kids in the reservation were as big and muscular as they were.

"Good morning Bells!" my dad greeted.

"Morning!" I replied.

I looked around the kitchen searching for something I could eat. It was empty. There were only eggs and cereal.

"Uh… Dad?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked, looking at me above his papers.

"Where's all the food?" I questioned.

"Oh. Well, uh, that's about it." he said, blushing a little.

"Dad why don't I cook instead?" I asked. "I mean, you already gave me a car and stuff, why don't I do this for you?"

"Bella, I said that the car is a gift," he stated.

"Well, I don't mind cooking." I shrugged.

"Oh, well. All right then." he paused. "Do you have any plans later?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes, Jacob invited me over his place to play cards with his friends." I think there was relief in his eyes. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh. Because my friend Harry invited me to go fishing and I didn't want to leave you here all alone."

"Oh dad you don't have to do that. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself." I stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well, I could stay if you want to anyway. It's no problem."

"Really dad. You should go." I sighed.

"All right."

"Oh one more thing. Your mom called, she asked why you haven't called her yet," he added.

"Oh. I'll call her now." I said, walking to the telephone.

I dialed my mom's number, internally kicking myself for forgetting. My mom goes all worried that I didn't call.

"Bella! Where were you?" her frantic voice asked.

"Mom, I'm okay. I just didn't get the chance to call you yesterday." Which is true by the way. I had a lot on my mind, and I was at the party.

"Well, next time please try to phone me. I've been worrying about you."

"Mom you don't need to. I'm all safe here. And besides, I'm seventeen, I think I know how to take care of myself."

"Well, I'm your mother, and I think I have the right to worry about you whether you are 20 or not."

"All right mom." I sighed.

"Okay Bella, I have to go. I'll call you next time."

"Mom, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry too much." I assured.

"Well, just be careful. I love you dear."

"I love you too, mom."

At that she hanged up. I stood there, thinking. I wonder how I can contact Edward.

Then someone knocked the door. "I'll get it," I said.

I hurried to the door, and opened it to see Jacob grinning.

"Well, good morning!" he said.

"Hello!" I greeted brightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me get my jacket" I said, grabbing my jacket from the couch.

"I'll see you later dad!" I called.

"Bye Bells!" I heard him say.

I then headed out, and took my seat in his rabbit.

Days went by and I find myself hanging a lot with Jacob. I'm always at his place, or him in mine. I also got really close to Quil and Embry, we played cards a lot, which turned me into a card expert. I couldn't stop laughing at their faces when I won for the 5th time in a row.

But Jacob was always there. He was there when I nearly fell down, which is just recently. He was there when I got a cold. He was there to watch a movie with me. He always knows the best ways to cheer me up. He is my best friend. My personal sun.

It's a week before school starts, and I'm walking down in La Push with Jacob at my side. We were walking in the beach, watching the beautiful sunset sink down the horizon.

"Bella" he said, sounding nervous. "The past few weeks were amazing," he paused and took a deep breath. "And I was just wondering…" he said looking down. "If… if…" he stuttered, "you would like to be my girlfriend?" he whispered, looking up at me.

I blushed deeply, not knowing of what to say. Do I like him that way? A few seconds passed, and I'm still unsure. Am I over Edward? Is it time to move on?

But then he started to lean towards me, with soft gentle eyes. He held my waist and tilted his head. He was coming too quickly. I still don't know what to do. So, then he leaned down and kissed me softly. I was surprised, but found myself kiss him back. I forgot about everything almost instantly.

He pulled away and grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."

GASP


	9. School

**Chapter 8 - School**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

So, I spent my last week with Jacob. Walking around the beach, just talking about our past, ourselves, our families, just to get to know each other better.

But today is my first day of school, and I'm sure something embarrassing will happen, again. I was getting pretty nervous as each tick of the clock draws me close to the school. I hopped out of bed and got ready. Picking up a good new blouse and jeans. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Charlie was nowhere to be found, so I'm guessing he went to work.

I got some cereal, and ate it making my movements slow, so I'll get to school sooner. After eating, I brushed my teeth then made my way into the drizzly morning.

I walked to my car and slid in. I turned on the heater and turned on the radio. The radio sent me back to the oldies station, while I made my way to Forks High school.

I drove around the school, not knowing where to go. Then, I spotted the office. I got my hood up and headed over the office.

As I entered, I saw the receptionist shuffling a number of papers. I approached her and asked, "Excuse me, but do you know where I could get my schedule?"

"Oh, you came in the right place, dear." She smiled at me and began searching around her desk. After a few seconds later she sighed contentedly and stored her papers in.

"Now," she said, turning her attention to me "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Isabella Swan. But you may call me Bella." Not really liking the idea of people calling me by my first name.

"Oh! Chief's Swan's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh, well, I'm Ms. Cope and I guess I could help you get settled here then."

"Now, hold on a sec, I've got to go get your schedule."

"Here you go," she said, handing me my schedule after loads of searching. "Now, here you have to let all your teachers sign this, and give it back to me at the end of the day." she said as she gave a slip to me.

"All right, thank you Ms. Cope," I answered back.

I started for the door but then she called after me. "Oh and Bella?" she said.

I turned around and saw her walking towards me. "Here is the map of the school, so that you won't get lost."

"Thank you Ms. Cope," I said, grabbing the map.

"Okay, well enjoy your first day," she said, and headed back to her desk.

I sighed, not really expecting anything good today. I'm about to enter a school as a new student. That would attract attention. Then, I would get introduced to the class, I bet I would fall or something. Then on my way to lunch I would probably fall on my own feet.

So, I walked out of the room and headed to my car.

I drove around the school, until I found the parking lot. I gave out a sigh of relief to see that the cars were as old as mine.

I walked out and headed for my classes.

The classes went by in a blur. I was introduced, as expected. And I met new people like Eric and Mike. They were really nice. They asked about Florida and helped me get to my next class. But when it was my Trig class, none of them seemed to have a class with me. So I settled down on one chair and prepared myself.

"Hey are you Isabella Swan?" a girl from behind me tapped my shoulder.

"Yes, but call me Bella" I said.

"Oh okay. I'm Jessica by the way"

So as the period dragged on, Jessica kept talking to me. About the school, about herself, about the students, and on and on until it was time for lunch.

Jessica invited me to join her for lunch and I agreed. We walked side by side to the cafeteria.

I didn't really want to enter, as stares would come by. But, I had nowhere else to go. Well, I could always go to the library, but we still didn't get any assignments. So, I just went along.

As we entered, all eyes were on us. We started walking to the table, with me praying not to fall.

Then my eyes landed on a group of students that seemed familiar. I then told Jessica to go, and that I would follow. She asked for an explanation, but I just told her that I would explain it later. So after I got rid of her, I walked closer to their table.

There was a bronze haired boy, a pixie-like girl, a buffed boy, a beautiful blonde, and another blond guy. They all seemed to move graciously. All of them are also so beautiful, yet familiar.

As I came closer, my heart stopped. I swear it did. I felt my eyes widen, and my mouth drop.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. My feet were planted on the ground as I stared. Stared at the bronze haired boy.

It couldn't be. It can't be. It. It. It is.

_Edward Cullen_

My eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. I've totally gone out of my mind. I'm hallucinating; yeah that's what's happening, after a long time of not thinking about him, he appears. But he looked so real, and extremely beautiful. His bronze hair, his emerald eyes, his beautiful face.

Then his eyes landed on mine. I felt this huge spark. A spark, I hadn't felt for a long time. For once, I actually felt complete. Complete again.

His face seemed to slowly imitate mine. And then, I suddenly found myself slipping away into a pitch of darkness.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

First day of school once again. We just got back from our trip yesterday. Nothing new has happened. So, like any other day, I did my usual routine.

I drove to school with Alice and Emmett, running a bit late today. But with my driving, we got there just in time.

Emmett ran along quickly to meet Rosalie (his girlfriend) somewhere. So, I was stuck with Alice.

"So, Edward" Alice said, while hurrying to class.

"Yes?"

"I feel that something good is going to happen today. I just know it."

There she goes again. Alice has been great in telling whether the day was going to be good or not. She always has this feeling when something good or bad is coming.

"All right Alice. I wonder what'll happen today this time," I said in a bored tone.

"No Edward. You don't see it. It's something big. Especially for you." She said clearly serious.

"Well, we'll just see later. See you at lunch!" I waved, heading to my first class.

"See you!" she said.

As the periods dragged on and on, I kept thinking about what Alice said. Something big? For me? Maybe she made some kind of mistake. But, Alice rarely makes mistakes.

My thoughts were interrupted when it was time for lunch. I got up my seat and turned my way to the cafeteria. When I arrived, Alice was there with her boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett with Rosalie.

"Hey guys!" I said taking a seat.

"Hey," they replied back in unison.

"So, what's up?" I said. "Is the 'something big' coming anytime soon?" I turned to Alice, with a sarcastic tone.

She gave me this exasperated look, "Edward, you really don't see it. It's really big. Bigger than you'll ever know."

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes. "So when is it coming?" I asked.

"When's what coming?" Emmett joined in.

"Alice expects something big today. For me." I said, a bit bored. When I turned to look at Alice, she looked like she was about to explode.

"Edward," she hissed. "Why can't you just listen to me this once?"

"All right. All right." I said, lifting my hands in the air at her, in surrender. Sheesh. She doesn't need to blow up like that.

"Now be patient. I sense it coming." She said, looking concentrated. The look on Alice face was so serious that I wanted to laugh. But, I did my best to cough it out.

"So," Rosalie started. "Anyone up for shopping this Saturday?" she asked.

Alice's face lit up. "I'm going!" she said in a happy tone.

"If she's going, I'm going" Jasper concluded.

"And I am definitely in" Emmett said, throwing his arm around Rosalie.

"Sure," I answered.

"So it's settled," Rosalie announced.

Then after a few minutes, Emmett nudged my arm and said "Hey Edward, look at the girl who's staring at you." I turned my head to see.

"Oh my G-." I couldn't even finish the last word.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be, could it? She. She. She is. HERE.

_Bella Swan_

Why didn't Emmett recognize her? I would recognize her anywhere. The hair, the eyes, the lips… But that doesn't matter now.

She is really here. She, herself, Isabella, is HERE! In Forks High School.

As I stared at her, her beautiful brown eyes that I've missed seem to sparkle. She was still the same old Bella I've known. Beautiful as always.

But then, her legs looked like they were going to give in. So I rushed out of my seat and grabbed her before she hit the floor. When I caught her, she was unconscious.

I couldn't believe it. Here she was, in my arms, finally. The moment I longed for so many years back. It finally came. My angel. She returned.

As I carried her, everyone just stared in shock. Not moving at all. But I didn't care. She was here, once again. I felt like I was about to scream.

As I carried her out, heading to the clinic, Alice caught up with me. "Edward!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I said.

"Wait up!"

As I waited for her, I couldn't help but stare at Bella. Her hair, her scent, her lips, her face. It was really her.

"I told you Edward," Alice said.

"Okay, you are right about this one." I said, nodding in agreement.

"You see! But you wouldn't listen," she said shaking her head in disappointment.

"All right Alice. I'll believe you next time." I sighed.

"There you go. Now that wasn't that hard, was it?"

"What wasn't hard?"

"Accepting to believe me."

I sighed, "No it wasn't, so uh, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I just bring Bella to the clinic alone?" I asked.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because there are so many things I want to ask her. I need to catch up with her, you know?" I said.

"Well, okay. I guess."

"I'll see you later," I said and gave a nod.

"See you"

While I carried Bella, I recalled the scene in the cafeteria. I felt this certain spark that I've felt years ago. I couldn't explain it. But, the moment our eyes met, it electrocuted my body. I felt different. I felt like my missing puzzle was found. And now, I was complete.

Finally complete.


	10. Complete

**here you gooooo!**

**Chapter 9 - Complete**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

When I fluttered my eyes open, I didn't know where I was. I looked around the room and it looked like a clinic. Then someone opened the door.

My heart was racing. Edward was there. He looked awfully handsome. He had this concern look in his eyes. But I still couldn't get my mouth to shut. It was really him. This was not at all possible. The only way he appears is through my dreams.

I closed my eyes tight. "Oh my God, I'm dreaming," I said.

"Bella?" he asked in this musical voice. "Are you okay?" he questioned, clearly worried. His voice sounded so real, and just as attractive before. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. This is a dream after all.

"No," I said. "I'm dreaming. This is just a dream."

"Bella, you are not dreaming," he said, serious.

"Yes I am," I stammered.

"No you're not," Edward responded.

"Yes I am,"

He thought for a while before answering again, "Why do you think you're dreaming then?" he challenged.

"I _am _dreaming, because for one, you are here. Two, you are with me. And 3, it couldn't be real because it has been a long time that I've never thought of seeing you again."

"Too long" he agreed. "But you are not dreaming Bella. I really am here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Bella," he said, amused. "I go to school here."

"The real question is, what are _you _doing here?" he added.

I decided that since this was a dream anyway I might as well tell him. "Well, I came back to Forks to see you. And spend time with Charlie."

He looked surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course. That's the reason why I always beg my mom to go here," I said rolling my eyes.

He just stared at me in shock. I didn't know what to do. So, I guess it's time to end my dream. So I pinched myself.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Bella!? What's wrong?" he asked, anxious.

"I can't wake up. I need to wake up. I don't want to dream anymore. I want this to end," I murmured burying my head in my arms.

"So if you dream you would rather wake up than have me in it?" he asked, unable to conceal the hurt.

I just wanted to hug him at the moment, but what use would it do? I'm just dreaming anyway. Sooner later I have to face reality and just accept my life without him. And what's up with the whole real thing? He doesn't have to pretend that it's just one of those dreams. "Edward, it has been a long time. I can't do this anymore. Crying every night of you. It's been too much. Through all those years I couldn't stop thinking about you. Whenever you enter my dreams I take it. As much dreams I could possibly have of you, I take it. But I figured, why bother? Right? I was never going to be with you anyway. And if you were with me, you would probably have someone else. I'm tired Edward. Tired of waiting. I've been trying to move on, but I can't. You always seem to enter my mind. You are the only one I dreamed about for 8 years. But I just can't do it anymore." I sighed.

Edward looked like he was about to cry, when suddenly someone opened the door. "Hey Edward!" I heard her say.

"Hey, um I'll meet you later, I have something going on right now," he said.

"Oh, well okay."

Edward turned to look at me and said. "Bella. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked, confused.

"What you just said. Is it true?" he asked again.

"Of course it is. I just confessed my longest speech in any dream I've ever had, and you think I'm lying? What kind of dream am I in?"

"Bella, for the last time you are not dreaming."

"Yeah. Right. That's what you want me to think." I've had enough. When could I wake up?

"Okay, I could wake up now. Any minute now," I said.

Then I felt someone touch my hand. I felt electricity. It was Edward's hand. Still smooth and warm. I also got to breathe in his scent, which I remember from way back. I couldn't dream of a smell, could I? And this electricity, could I dream about that too? I felt my face redden as the truth sunk in. Oh my God. I just confessed to him almost everything, and here I was acting like a complete idiot.

I let go of his hand and stared at him wide-eyed. "Edward," I said, liking the name more than I should. "Is that really you?" I asked.

"The one and only" he smiled.

I wanted to faint. Anything just to get out of this humiliation.

"Oh no," I said, as I slapped my hand to my forehead. "I didn't just tell you all of that right?"

"No, you pretty much did."

"Oh no." I mumbled, burying my face from him.

"Oh Bella it's okay," he said grabbing me. He was hugging me. Hugging me after so many years. So, I hugged him back.

The feeling I endured was something I stored for 8 years ago. I found it again. It's back. My feelings, they came back.

"I can't believe it," I said, tears falling. "You're here."

"I know. I know," he said rubbing my back "I can't believe it either."

We stayed like that for a while, until the questions began.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really. We just came back from Denali yesterday."

Oh right. What Jacob said. Oh Jacob! I've forgot about him. I'm with him now. We're a couple.

"Oh," I said. "Well um, who was the girl who entered a while ago?" I asked, curious.

He looked at me strangely, and with hesitation he said, "That was Tanya, my girlfriend."

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I was out of the clinic, talking with Ms. Cope in the office. When I noticed someone yawn. So I excused myself and entered the clinic.

There she was, incredulity clear on her face as she stared at me. She seemed to get herself together after a while. Then she hid her face and said, "Oh my God, I'm dreaming."

The sound of her voice brings back all those memories. But dreaming? Maybe there's something wrong with her. "Bella?" I said. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"No," she said quickly. "This is just a dream," she said, clearly unconvinced.

But even with all this misunderstanding she still looked adorable. How does she do that?

"Bella, you are not dreaming," I said, seriously.

"Yes I am" she responded.

"No you're not," I said, trying to hide my amusement.

"Yes I am," she said again.

Good 'ole Bella still stubborn, just like I remembered. The only way to end this is to trap her. So I asked, "Why do you think you're dreaming then?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and responded, "I _am _dreaming, because for one, you are here. Two, you are with me. And 3, it couldn't be real because it has been a long time that I've never thought of seeing you again."

She's right. I couldn't believe it either. Me with her again. She is here. Actually here, no dreams, no hallucinations, just her. Really her. And that is enough to brighten my day. Or should I say month? I never thought I would ever see her again, and here she was! In front of me. "Too long" I agreed.

"But you are not dreaming, Bella. I really am here." I said.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

Why am I here? I go to school here. I live here. What is _she _doing here? "Bella," I started. "I go to school here."

"The real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

She thought for a while before she answered, "Well, I came back to Forks to see you. And spend time with Charlie."

Her answer shocked me. She wanted to see _me?_ _Me? Edward Cullen me? _After all those years she still wanted to see me?

"Really?" I choked out.

"Of course. That's the reason why I always beg my mom to go here," she said as if it was obvious.

I couldn't function. I just stared at her. She was coming back. She was keeping her promise. She really came back for me.

As I stared at her still in shock, she screamed. "Ow!" she yelled.

I quickly got myself back and turned my attention to her, "Bella!? What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I can't wake up. I need to wake up. I don't want to dream anymore. I want this to end." She answered, covering her face with her arms.

She didn't want me? If she were dreaming would she just shoo me away? I'm confused. A minute there she said that she wanted to see me. Now that we're together she says she wants to end it?

"So if you dream you would rather wake up than have me in it?" I asked.

She looked like she felt sorry for a second, but then she regained back her composed expression and said, "Edward, it has been a long time. I can't do this anymore. Crying every night of you. It's been too much. Through all those years I couldn't stop thinking about you. Whenever you enter my dreams I take it. As much dreams I could possibly have of you, I take it. But I figured, why bother? Right? I was never going to be with you anyway. And if you were with me, you would probably have someone else. I'm tired Edward. Tired of waiting. I've been trying to move on, but I can't. You always seem to enter my mind. You are the only one I dreamed about for 8 years. But I just can't do it anymore."

I was on the verge of tears. She really did love me. Like I loved her. She suffered too, just like me. I thought that she got over me already. I thought that she wanted us to move on and start again. But we were the same. This whole time we felt the same. The suffering, the love, the hurt, we both felt it.

I was about to speak up when Tanya opened the door. Proving Bella's point.

"_And if you were with me, you would probably have someone else…"_

It echoed in my mind.

"Hey Edward!" Tanya said.

"Hey, um I'll meet you later, I have something going on right now." I told her.

"Oh. Well, okay" she said and closed the door, looking upset.

_You've done it again Edward. Nice job. _

So then I turned my attention back to Bella. "Bella, is it true?" I asked, still surprised by her long speech.

"Is what true?" she asked, clearly confused.

"What you just said. Is it true?" I asked again.

"Of course it is. I just confessed my longest speech in any dream I've ever had, and you think I'm lying? What kind of dream am I in?" she said.

I can't believe she still thinks it's a dream. "Bella, for the last time you are not dreaming." I said once again.

"Yeah. Right. That's what you want me to think."

How could I prove it to her?

"Okay, I could wake up now. Any minute now."

Maybe if I touch her hand.

But the minute I touched her hand. There was this huge spark. It wasn't like when I caught her. It was much different, and strong. It wasn't the kind of electricity that forces me to jerk my hand away. But the electricity that wants it to stay there when you get electrocuted. I wonder if she felt it too.

Bella's face was beginning to redden. So I figured that she got convinced. Then she released my hold and stared at me.

"Edward," she said. "Is that really you?" incredulity in her voice.

"The one and only!" I said, glad that she's convinced.

She looked like she wanted to jolt away, at the same time disappear. "Oh no," she said embarrassed. "I didn't just tell you all of that right?" she squeaked.

"No, you pretty much did." Once I said it, I quickly regretted saying it. I'm making her feel worse. That's not what she needs right now.

"Oh no." she said again, clearly humiliated as she buried her head again.

"Oh Bella it's okay," I said, hugging her for the first time in 8 years.

She hugged back, and how I missed our childhood days. I feel like I'm flying again. I feel like, myself again.

"I can't believe it." She said, gasping from all her tears. "You're here!"

"I know I know." I said as I brushed her tears away. "I can't believe it either."

After a while she then asked me "So what have you been doing?"

So I told her, "Nothing really. We just came back from Denali yesterday."

She looked like she remembered something then quickly shoved it at the side of her mind.

"Oh," she said. "Well um, who was the girl who entered a while ago?" she questioned.

This was the part that I was afraid of. To let her know that what she said was true. That I was with someone else. But there was no way I would lie to her. So, I said it.

"That was Tanya, my girlfriend."


	11. Denali

**thanks for the reviews! Appreciate it!**

**Chapter 10 – Denali **

**EDWARD CULLEN**

My trip to Denali

Here we were. Denali. Brings back all those memories. Including the ones with Bella, in fact. Right after they left, my parents thought of spending time in Denali. I guess they wanted me to forget all about my problems. But you can't just simply forget about love.

So I spent my days here in Denali thinking of her. I couldn't keep her out of my mind. She was someone to think about in the morning and someone to dream about at night. I couldn't escape her. She was inevitable.

Every single day, hour, minute, second, it felt as if my heart was with her. Far away from me, and I try to reach out and get it but it's too far for my own reach. I never wanted to get my heart back. I wanted it to stay with her. But for my family, I have to move on and get it back. I want to make them happy.

Everyday, I try and retrieve my heart back. But the same words come back and haunt me _"I'll come back, I promise."_ Then I can never seem to let go.

Day after day, month after month, year after year, and I still have one person on mind.

So today, in Denali, I have to take care of this once and for all. I have to forget. I have to give up. I have to retrieve my heart back. Not just for my family's sake but for mine also.

As I walked up to the familiar house of our family friends, Tanya welcomed me in.

Tanya was a pretty girl. She could be beautiful to someone else's eyes though. But she always kept this beautiful smile pasted on her perfect face.

We are childhood friends as well. I met her right after Bella's leaving. She accompanied me here in Denali. She was great. I forget my problems in a snap of my fingers when I'm with her. I forget about _her._

So I continued hanging out with her, and eventually found out that she liked me. That was cool. I liked her too. She seemed thrilled about that. We started hanging out more often than before, and this summer I am planning on asking Tanya out, officially.

"So, Tanya," I said casually, as we walked through the familiar house. "Do you want to watch the movies with me tomorrow?" I asked, hopeful.

Her eyes brightened. "You mean, like a date?" she grinned.

"Exactly." I grinned back.

"Of course! I'd love to go Edward!" she beamed.

"I'll be at your door at lets say 8?"

"8 is good. But Edward, anytime would do, you do in fact live in the same house as I am."

I laughed, "Apparently so."

Then we stopped on front of my door, "All right. I'll leave you here to settle down. See you later Edward!" she waved, flashing me one last smile.

"See you," I said.

As I finished up unpacking my things something caught my eye. On my desk something was sketched on it. As I squinted I felt my heart react.

_Bella_

It said.

When I was small I couldn't get my thoughts off of her. I used to just write her name everywhere, crying as I did. Sobbing like a baby. But there's no need to act like that anymore. I'm strong. I'm a man. I could forget. Even the strongest emotion. Love.

I could defeat it. I just need distractions, and it would all just fade a way like a distant dream.

I traced the sketched name with my fingers. Remembering the good days. But warned myself not to get far.

I got up and laid on my bed thinking of how I would ask Tanya to be my girlfriend.

A few minutes later someone knocked on my door. "Edward?" Tanya called.

"Yes?" I said, sitting up.

"Could I come in?"

"Sure."

She entered my room and looked around. I wonder what she wants. "So, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking on you actually," she smiled.

I sighed. Ever since Bella left, my family's been keeping a close eye on me as if I would do anything stupid like take my life. They never got out of that habit.

All right, maybe because I still, sometimes, act lifeless and dull around them. I've been in depression for too long. I didn't think I could take it. I didn't think that my heart could take it. I was cracking; piece-by-piece did they fall. But I have to have distractions. I need distractions.

"So Tanya, what have you been doing since our last visit?" I asked, making a conversation, trying to avoid my mind from wandering.

She turned to face me; "It was pretty much boring without you here."

How do I respond to that? I thought for a while then spoke, "I've missed you," and it was true. I did. I missed her company. I missed her beautiful smile. I missed her. She changes me day after day for the better. I was able to face through a lot of things with her. She was always there. Like the wind blowing me to the right direction. She guided me at my worst.

Her eyes seemed to brighten and her face seemed to be glowing. "I've missed you too, Edward," she said as she came to me for a hug.

I hugged her tight and rubbed her back with small circles. "Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for coming back."

This confused me. I was really coming back anyway. But I let it go. "Of course I came back." I said.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called.

I released my hold on Tanya and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," I smiled.

She grinned back at me with sparkling eyes.

But honestly, internally, I'm sighing and saying my last goodbye to Bella. My love.

Goodbye my love, I thought. You will always have a part in me, though I cannot give my whole space for you anymore. For I have waited for your return and still have no sign of you. I'm sorry but I don't think I could wait any longer. I tried to wait. I truly did, but life moves on. But I hope love does too.

Love, Edward.

I therefore seal this unsent message in my heart. For there it would stay, my last goodbye.

Then I returned back to reality and started eating my dinner. I think they've noticed my mood because Tanya placed a hand on my shoulder with concern in her eyes and asked, "Edward, are you okay?"

I frowned; I didn't know it was that obvious. I looked away. "Not really," I whispered.

Everyone was quiet, except for the whistling sound of the kettle in the kitchen.

"I'll get that," Esme said, standing up.

I looked at Carlisle. "Dad, may I be excused?"

"Sure Edward."

I stood up and headed back to my room. I laid down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

It was harder than I thought. Letting go of Bella seemed to be impossible. My body was craving for her, while my brain was telling me to move on.

How could I do this?

Then a soft knock came at my door, disturbing my train of thought. "Who is it?" I asked, not really wanting company right now.

"It's Tanya."

Ah, Tanya. My good friend. My best friend. And possible lover?

I walked over to the door and let her in. She smiled at me as she entered, not speaking as she walked around the room, looking around. She was twirling around when she caught sight of something. She stopped and headed towards it, towards my desk. She stood close to it and traced her fingers on it. "It's still Bella, is it?" she whispered in a sad voice. Tracing my carvings.

I sighed and sunk back to my bed. "Yes," I replied back in a whisper.

She bowed her head, "I understand," she said. But I don't think she could. I don't think anyone could. Nobody could feel this pain I'm enduring. I'm surprised I still lived after all what I've gone through.

What I've gone through was like living through the days without my heart or my mind. It was unnerving. It was excruciating.

"Though, I would like to know if you would still give me an opportunity" she said, breaking the silence.

I looked at her, and didn't think twice of my answer, "Of course, Tanya."

She smiled, "I'll wait until you're ready."

I sincerely smiled back at her, "Thank you."

"Well," she started, heading towards my door, "good night, Edward."

"Good night, Tanya" I said with a smile.

And that was the first night, I dreamt of Tanya.

I woke up with a new goal. Get Tanya to be my girlfriend. It was now or never. Plus, it would be a good way to get distracted from _her_.

The day seemed to drag on as I practiced my lines. But time came by when it was already time for me to pick her up.

I got out of my room and walked up to her door, clutching the roses in hand.

I knocked the door and waited. Feeling a bit nervous about this.

But as she opened the door, a beautiful creature was revealed. I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop. She looked absolutely amazing. But not too amazing for my heart to stutter like Bella's, I thought.

_OH shut up Edward. You are in a date with Tanya. TANYA._

"You look beautiful," I managed to say, trying to compose myself.

"Why thank you," she blushed. "Oh! Are those for me?" she asked, looking at the roses.

"Yes they are." I said. Giving her the flowers.

"Oh my. They look amazing, Edward. Thank you," she exclaimed.

I smiled and held out my arm. She eagerly took it and we strode down the hall arm in arm.

"So, Tanya" I began. "I know I might be going so fast but…"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I finally asked.

She looked at me, wide-eyed, disbelief covering her face. "Wh- I mean wha- but ho-" she shook her head; "really!?" she gasped.

I nodded at her with a smile. "Of course."

And there I've done it. I made Tanya my girlfriend.

**REVIEW!!**


	12. Hope

This is like a flashback. ;)

**Chapter 11 – Hope**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

Days passed, weeks gone by, months slowly drifted, and years came unendingly. I have to get out of my hole. I have to lift my head up and get back in the game. Years and years passed and I never got _him_ out of my mind. I cannot do this forever. That would just really upset my mom, and what good would it ever do to me? It's not like I'll see him again.

Tears fell down from the corners of my eyes at the thought. _I have to see him_, my heart told me. I have to. At least one last time. _Please_. I _beg_ you, Bella. My heart pounded with pain, making me sob.

Not only did my heart long for him, but my body also craved for his presence. My mind yearned for him. To hear his voice, to see his emerald eyes, to see his beautiful face. I wanted all of him. But what could I do now? He must have someone extraordinary with him. A handsome boy like him could get a girl in a second.

I wiped my tears away and got up. I will change today. I will.

But inside, my heart was outraged. My heart was breaking down. It was falling apart piece by piece, without Edward there to keep it all together. I was torn apart.

Though we had a fast relationship, it was a strong one. Too strong. It was _love._ The feeling was unimaginable. It was breathtaking. It was miraculous. It felt absolutely wonderful. Any form of ecstasy will be defeated by love.

But, all good things come to an end right?

Why is it that the good turns bad when 'but' comes along after it? But Cinderella needed to leave. But Snow White ate the apple. But Edmund got to the white witch first. But, but, but, but. They are never going to end, aren't they? A lot of happy stories are told, but a 'but' seems to always follow after it, making the whole plot. It ruins the story. Or should I say, makes it more interesting?

In my case I don't find any of it interesting. I wanted the happily lived ever after part. BUT in my situation, I have to go through the whole plot now. I have to live with it. Deal with it. Solve it.

But the question is how do you solve true love when they already passed you?

Did anyone solve it?

Could anybody solve it?

Is it even possible to solve it?

Would I even get my happy ending?

So many questions, yet unfound answers.

I ran down the stairs and took a granola bar on the way out of the door. I was in a hurry today. After waking up and getting held up by my own thoughts I didn't notice the time move. It was moving real fast today, one moment I was just sitting down the next thing you know you're running late.

I drove my way to school and ran towards the school surprised I didn't fall yet. I took steady wide steps and looked carefully at the floor as if a crack might appear. I went through the halls and then stumbled as I tripped over my own feet perhaps. I fell down but protectively held out my hands on front of me to stop myself from crashing to the floor. Just then, out of the empty hallway, a guy came by.

"Oh my God! Are you all right!?" he quickly ran towards me, concern in his eyes.

"Uh," I said, feeling ridiculous and embarrassed.

"Here," he held out a hand.

I looked up at him and smiled, I took the hand and pulled myself up. "Thanks," I said, blushing a little.

"That's no problem," he smiled back. "But are you hurt?" he asked, face anxious.

"No, I don't think so." I said, giving a reassuring smile.

Then it all started from there. He, Todd, started calling me day after day. I didn't mind. He was cute and really friendly. We started hanging out for a while. It was great! He was the best friend anybody in the world would want. But the story ends there. He once asked me on a date. I refused him as Edward came back in my head, haunting me. I just couldn't let go of him. Edward was Edward. Dreamy and all. While Todd, well, it was just Todd.

So after that we still continued hanging out. Although it seemed more awkward than before. Then weeks later he told me he found someone.

I was happy. Truly I was. It was just that, I was jealous. How could he find his special someone I kept hearing about in weeks, while I talk about my special someone almost nonstop everyday?

Why does my life like picking on me? Is it really fate that we weren't meant to be together?

No. I don't think so. We were meant to be the moment we set eyes on each other. He was everything I wanted. What I needed. But how come my life wouldn't lead back to him, where it truly belongs?

A couple of days past, and everything revolved back to Edward.

That's my problem. Once I get to think of him, I never stop. He is like a drug for me. I need him. But what if I never find him, what would I do?

Would there still be a point in this world? I can't seem to grasp the fact about people moving on. How could they do that? It doesn't seem possible.

I walked down the park, watching little kids swing with laughter. I couldn't help but smile. Oh how I missed those days. Edward and me would just fool around, careless of the world.

But things changed, I thought with a frown. I not only lost my true love but also grew more responsibilities, as I grew older. I stopped at the nearest bench and sat down with a sigh, taking in all the beautiful surroundings around me.

If only I felt the same way as my surroundings. I leaned back and listened to the whispering winds, and let the sun shine on my face.

I thought about everything. My life, my purpose, my desires, my rights, my responsibilities and the people around me, but mostly, my Edward. How could I deal with all of them? Why am I here? What really is my purpose? What good could I do for the world?

"_Edward_,_" _my mind whispered. _"Be with Edward. He needs you as you need him," _it whispered once again.

"_Keep your promise," _the voice said, fading away.

As I let my mind wander, I completely forgot about the time. The sun was sinking, the sky was orange, and it was getting much cooler. I stood up and made my way back home, with a decision in mind.

I will definitely keep my promise. No one would stop me this time. Not even my mom. I will go. I have to. I need to. I want to.

I need to see Edward again. At least once. He doesn't have to know about my arrival. He doesn't need to know I'm there. But it would also be great if he still felt the same.

And there I entered my house for the last time.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Invitation

Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

This is when Edward told Bella that Tanya was his girlfriend.

**Chapter 12 - Invitation**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I can't move. What did he just say? Did he say his girlfriend? What? Did I hear it right? My brain could not process it.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked, hoping what he said wasn't true.

He looked at me with the same troubled eyes. He hesitated again and told me the same thing I thought I heard. "That was Tanya, my girlfriend."

Okay. I was right. I knew this was coming anyway. But still it surprised me entirely. I sat up straight and regained my composure. Why should this bother me? I mean I have Jacob. Now he has Tanya, we were pretty much the same.

"That's good," I muttered, trying to shrug it off coolly.

He sighed in relief. "You're going to like her. She's great."

I smiled, he's happy, I thought. Whatever makes him happy makes me happy. Though to be honest, I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me.

"I'm looking forward to meet her," I said, a small smile forming in my lips, trying very hard not to make my sentence a lie.

He grinned. "So Bella," he mused. "How was your vacation?"

Awful without you, I thought. But, I did have an awesome time with Jacob around.

"It was great!" I announced, not doubting anything about it.

He half smiled at me. "Could I ask what you've done?"

"I spent most of my time in La Push with my friends," I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already.

"I was in Denali, seeing some family friends." Of course.

Minutes gone by while we talked about our summer. Never once did I mention my long for him. Thinking it was stupid to say since I already blurted out most of it and because I've had enough embarrassment for one day.

I kept the conversation light and simple. Trying to avoid awkward questions that were popping in my head.

But after a while the nurse came, scrutinizing me. "Well," she sighed. "It looks like you're all better now."

"I think I am," I said jumping off the bed causing me to stagger. But then Edward was there to catch me yet again. I felt my blood rising to my face as he held me still. "Oh!" I squeaked.

"You think you are," he scoffed with a playful grin. He let go of me and I steadied myself.

As we walked through the empty halls he suddenly gasped, "Oh," he said as he smacked his hand to his forehead. "I totally forgot."

He smiled at me, "Would you like to have dinner with my family?" he asked hopeful.

Like I need to think about that. "Sure!" I grinned.

He reached for my hand and held it palm up. I blushed in a shade of pink, tingled by his touch. "May I?" he asked, eyebrows up.

"Go ahead," I shrugged.

He wrote his address and number while I tried my best to not laugh. It was very ticklish.

"All right," he said, letting go. "I'll see you later then."

And then he took a step towards me and wrapped his arms around me into a hug.

"It's so great to have you back," he groaned.

"You have no idea," I muttered.

He gave me one last squeeze and started backing away, walking backwards. "Later," he said smiling his crooked smile, leaving me breathless.

"Later," I sighed, content.

Then the bell rang. _Oh. It's dismissal already? _

Well you know what they always say, "Time flies when you're having fun."

Especially if it means being with Edward.

I walked out into the parking lot feeling high and giddy. As I made my way to the truck, I noticed a silver Volvo. It's probably the best car here in school. Or maybe even the town. I looked through the windows from afar, squinting to see who owned it. There was a figure in there, though the tint made it difficult for me to know who it was. But my attention got carried away somewhere else in an instant.

Edward was walking towards the Volvo. A smile lit on his face and his hands in his pockets, moving graciously as always.

I remember when we were kids; we used to do this model thing before. Him and me in their house. Alice and Emmett were there too. They were the judges. But I never got to beat him, nor shut my mouth as he walked incredibly handsome around.

I started waving at Edward and was about to call his name when the door of the Volvo flung open. Then out came the girl from the clinic. His girlfriend, Tanya.

I placed my frozen hand down and felt speechless as I stared. Tanya ran up to Edward's arms and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek. They giggled and started heading back to the Volvo, his arm around her waist.

I felt my blood rise from the fury I felt. Then confusion swept over me. Why should I feel this way? She _is _his girlfriend. There is nothing wrong with a hug and a kiss. Especially if it came from your girl. So why am I angry?

Of course I knew why.

So I got my legs to work again and drove with a little more speed than usual, towards my house. Thinking all about Jacob and the amazing days I've gone through before Edward came.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I walked backwards as I gave Bella my final wave. I'm absolutely thrilled that Bella is going to be dining with us this evening. I walked absentmindedly to my class. But the moment I was about to turn the knob, the bell rang.

So, I turned around and headed to the parking lot, satisfied. I recalled all the goofy days Bella and I had. Those times we shared. I could smile at that again.

I am free again. Free to think of her. Free from the misery I felt when her name was said aloud. It felt like a million pounds got lifted off of me. I never thought that I could feel like this. I could think of her again without blurring my sight with all my tears. I could think of her and not feel the pain. All because she came back.

Came back, for me.

I walked towards my Volvo, feeling like an idiot with a ridiculous smile on my face. My feet were moving, yet I felt like I was flying.

I made my way to the car, doing my best not to skip like a girl. Then the door flew open.

Tanya came out running to me with a beautiful smile pasted on her face, her arms spread out. I suddenly remembered. I was supposed to take her to school and back to her house everyday now. It was her way of boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

Ever since we've been together, she started saying what boyfriends do and how they should act. I mean I love her and everything but give me a break.

She hugged me, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek, smiling brightly.

I love it when she is this happy, she always gets so cheerful and would have this glow in her. I grinned at her. "Let's go," I said leading her in, my arm around her.

I closed the door for her and walked around the front of my car. A truck came rushing by. Bella was in it. I squinted to see more clearly. She looked straight at the road with an unfathomable expression. Not at all looking my way.

I noticed I stopped walking when Tanya called me. So, I walked my way to the door, giving a last glance at the road she left in.

I could have sworn I saw Bella looking at the rearview mirror at me.

I sat, letting out a heavy sigh. Why is this worrying me? I shouldn't. What if she just remembered her Trigonometry homework or something? So I let it drop, but apparently Tanya didn't.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked concern clear in her voice.

"No," I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong." I hesitated, "It's just…" I mumbled, leaving my sentence hanging.

"What is it Edward? You know you could tell me anything," she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. I don't think it's time for her to know that my childhood love is back. Or is it? Maybe later. But not right now.

"Nothing is wrong. Really." I half smiled.

She looked frustrated but let it go. "So," she began, after a moment of silence. "Who was the girl you were with in the clinic? Emmett told me about the whole scene in the cafeteria. How sweet of you to help that poor girl," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

I hesitated. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I looked straight at the road and answered. "She's a new student, like you. I didn't really get the chance to ask for her name," I lied smoothly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "When I came in," she started. "Why did you look like you were about to cry? Like the saddest thing happened. I rarely even see you cry. What happened in there?"

I looked at her narrowed eyes and debated whether I should tell her already. After minutes of silence I spoke.

"I just missed someone," I said in a whisper, surrendering. "Someone I haven't seen for a long time."

I looked back in the road. Hearing nothing but silence. But as we pulled down to her street she broke the silence with a question. "Who is she, Edward?" she asked softly. "The girl with you in the clinic, who is she?"

I hesitated again. Should I tell her now? "A friend," I said, stalling.

We pulled up at her house and just sat there. "Why wouldn't you tell me who she is?" she asked, suspicion growing.

I was about to explain some nonsense when she just raised her hand at me. "You know what. I don't even want to know."

At that she stood up and walked to her house, without even a glance at me.

_There you've done it Edward. You made the most beautiful day end._

I sighed. At least there is still one thing I couldn't wait for tonight, the dinner. Though I hope my mood will pass. Then maybe I could apologize to Tanya later. I smiled. This will all work out, I chanted in my head. It will.

**REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME.**


	14. Phone Call

**Thank you for the reviews! Really appreciate them! **

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 13 - Phone Call**

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I slumped down my bed and grabbed my headphones. The only way I could drown my wandering thoughts is through music. This move used to be so frequent ever since we left Forks. I never thought I'd use it again. I guess I was wrong. But now it's for a different reason.

I turned my CD player into full volume and sang along with it. I got into the music and released all the anger and stress. I shunned every thought that entered my mind, and didn't make myself feel any emotion as I spat out the words.

If I'm going to that dinner, I'm going to be in a bright presentable mood, I thought at one point. I shook the thought away, and thought of nothing but the music.

Time flew quickly, and by the time I glanced at the alarm clock I only had 30 minutes left to prepare.

I ripped the headphones off and half ran towards the dresser. I chose this blue top and the only skirt I brought from Florida. I thought that I should dress a little more decent than my usual pants and tees. This is good if you are once again meeting your favorite neighbors, it would be nice to start out again with good impressions.

I brushed my hair and my teeth and went down the stairs with a satisfied sigh. I still had time.

"Nice outfit Bella, going out?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm going to the Cullens' place, they invited me over for dinner."

"Oh. Well, uh, do you want me to come?" He asked, concern covering his face. His eyes revealed a slight hint of guilt.

I didn't understand this at all. It looked like he didn't want to go but his question made me confused.

"What? No it's fine," I said, unable to get my dad's strange reaction.

He smiled a little "Uh, Bells," he called, as I turned towards the door.

"Yeah dad?" I asked from the doorway.

"Err, I'm sorry of what happened between you and Edward. Your mom and I are sorry that our problems got to you. Would you forgive us?" he asked, hopeful.

So Charlie knew. So that's why he's acting this way. I pondered over the days I had without Edward. I have to admit, they weren't pretty. But it's all in the past now, I thought quickly, reminding myself of the present only.

I smiled, "You're forgiven. You and mom are."

He smiled back, "Thanks Bella."

I turned for the door, "I'll see you later dad."

"See ya Bells. Don't stay too late though, it's a school night."

"Oh I won't, bye!" I said closing the door.

Then I was off. I looked at the paper with their address; I transferred it earlier from my hand so I wouldn't lose it.

I went through this road with numbers of trees at its sides. The trees were welcoming me in a way. Then, after a mile or two the house slowly came into view.

Their house was beautiful. It was timeless and charming. It was also so big. A mansion, I guess. I walked out and headed for the door, the size of the mansion overwhelmed me.

I rang the doorbell twice. Then five seconds later Edward opened the door. He had this grin on his face that made him look like an angel. So, I couldn't help smiling back. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hello," he said returning my smile with one of his crookedly perfect ones. "Come in," he suggested opening the door wider.

But I couldn't move. He was still smiling that crooked smile. My eyes were locked on his face. Then I started to forget.

I forgot my problem earlier; I forgot what day it was and what time it was. For a moment there I actually forgot my own name. He looked at me again and gestured for me to enter. "Come in," he repeated.

I blinked. How do you function your legs again? "Bella?" he called, anxious now.

I was about to say "who?" when I remembered everything at once like a snapping rubber band. I frowned at myself. One smile and you forget your name? What is that? Something's wrong with me. "Is something wrong?" he asked looking at my frown.

I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong," I lied.

He looked at me with worried eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked clearly unconvinced.

I nodded, knowing that my talking would just send out another lie.

With that I entered their charming abode.

Their house looked liked something you'd see from a movie, only better. When Edward fell to my side, he guided me to where his parents were.

"Good evening, Bella. It's nice of you to join us in dinner today," he said giving me a hug.

I smiled, "My pleasure Mr. Cullen."

He waved his hand, "Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," I repeated with a nod.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you again" Esme said coming in from the kitchen. I could tell from the mouthwatering smell in the air that Esme's cooking stayed just as great as before.

"Hello Esme, same to you!" I grinned. "Dinner smells great," I commented.

"Why thank you dear. Oh and my, you've grown," she said eyeing me with a warm smile. I blushed.

"You have a lovely home," I uttered glancing around.

"Thank you," Carlisle and Esme thanked in unison.

"Bella!" Alice sang from the stairs.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Alice," I greeted a bit shyly.

She ran down the stairs quickly with dance-like steps. She looked like a ballerina with very graceful movements. She skidded to a stop on front of me with a pout on her lips.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to hug me?" she joked.

I giggled and reached my arms towards her. She hugged me tight and scrutinized my clothes. She seemed to like my choice of outfit today. She nodded in approval and stood right next to Carlisle.

"Where's Em?" Edward asked.

"Over here!" he called from the kitchen.

He came out carrying a half eaten cupcake. "Hey Bella," he said with a huge grin.

"Hey Emmett," I said smiling back at him.

"So," Emmett started, walking towards us. "You and Edward have a date?" he asked looking closely at us.

I blushed. Emmett laughed.

Esme and Carlisle gave Emmett warning glances. I looked at Edward to see him rolling his eyes. "I just invited her over for dinner," he muttered a matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't seem to make a difference now, does it?" he said still grinning despite the glances his parents gave him.

Edward just ignored Emmett and turned back to Esme. "So, how's dinner coming?" he asked in a polite tone.

Esme smiled, "It would be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh, and speaking of dinner, Alice would you kindly help me out in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure!" Alice said, walking to Esme's side.

"Excuse us for a while," Esme murmured.

We nodded at them. Then we heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it," Carlisle said. "It might be the hospital," he added.

"I'll be back in a moment."

He walked out of the room, leaving me with Edward and Emmett.

Emmett turned to me and grinned. "That was quite a show you've put in the cafeteria," he chuckled at the memory.

Of course he knew. Everybody knew. There are no secrets in this small town. But he was lucky enough to witness it.

I blushed harder this time, remembering the embarrassing collapse earlier. I didn't know how to respond to his remark so I just kept quiet.

I glanced at Edward in the corner of my eyes to see him glaring at Emmett. Emmett seemed to be in perfect ease.

"Chill bro," he chuckled, lightly punching Edward on the shoulder. "I'll go check my Jeep for a while, don't do anything naughty Edward," he said booming with laughter as he closed the door.

Edward turned to look at me. He smiled at me in apology. "That's Emmett," he muttered with a sigh.

I stifled a giggle.

"So, would you like some tour?" he asked me with that crooked smile of his.

"Um, s-sure," I stammered, a bit dazed. I tried to look away but I seemed to be trapped in his eyes. I blinked my eyes and closed it, grateful that my eyelids still worked.

"Bella?" he asked in his concerned voice.

I opened my eyes. "I'm fine," I said, answering his unspoken question.

He looked at me carefully. Searching for a lie I guess.

He was good at this. He knew if I lied or not. He knew me well.

He chuckled, and then started with the tour. "Here is the living room as you can see."

Then it all went that way through the whole house. Their house was absolutely stunning. It was so open. So wide and big. Their furniture was made from different countries. And their cars aren't the same cars you'd see in this town. I bet the cars they have aren't even sold here yet.

Then there was also his room. Of course his room was filled with tons of CDs. His CDs were all organized and new. He also had this stereo that is way expensive than probably my truck.

At the side of his bed were two frames. I held the smaller frame and looked at Tanya's picture. She was indeed beautiful. I took the bigger frame and stared at it. It was a family picture, only I was in it also. I was holding hands with Edward; our faces were bright and warm. We looked so happy.

"Bella?" Edward called. I turned around to face him.

"Are you ready to head down?" he asked.

I nodded and placed the frames back down.

We made our way down the stairs and back to the living room. Then I spotted it, the grand piano. It was so beautiful. I always watched Edward play when we were younger.

"Do you still play?" I asked nodding my head to the piano.

He grinned, "Yes, would you like to hear one of my pieces?"

I was hoping he would say that. "I'd love to," I said eagerly.

When we were kids, Edward used to play for me, on my birthday, after a day in the park, or every other day. He even taught me once, the chopsticks. And I still know it by heart.

Edward sat on the bench and motioned me to sit beside him, just like before.

Then his fingers flew on the keys. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened. I always knew that Edward was good in piano but not _this_ good.

I stared at his fingers as they created music in perfect harmony. The music was fast and happy, the kind of music that reminded me of my past with him.

Then like a dream I was suddenly taken back to the world where all things didn't matter, until my phone rang.

Edward kept on playing but looked at me now.

"Excuse me for a moment."

I stood up and hurriedly walked outside to answer my phone.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I waited on the bench. What was taking her so long?

I stood up and peeked outside.

Good. She was still there. She was still talking to someone on the phone with a certain gleam in her eyes that made her look like an angel.

"Love you too," she smiled widely.

Love you too? She must be talking to her mother. I turned around and sat on the sofa, lost in thought. What if it wasn't?

Who could Bella be talking to? Her mother? Her father? Or maybe it was just some relative. But what if it's not? What if it's some guy?

No, probably not. I shook that thought away.

A friend maybe? Do friends say I love you? They could but that would just be awkward. Sure they say it occasionally, but it still doesn't make sense. Bella was grinning with a sparkle in her eyes. Her face was in a shade of pink, it seemed familiar to me.

Maybe I should just ask her. Doesn't hurt to ask right? So, this little thing won't bother my curious mind when I sleep tonight.

She came in through the doors, her eyes seem to be far away, the gleam in her eyes was more pronounced and the smile on her lips was better than before. She seemed to be flying, on her mind anyway. And I believe I've seen her act this way before… with me. I shied away from my thoughts and stood up. I'm going to ask her.

"Bella?" I said, tugging her arm, awakening her from a dream it may seem.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, she flushed, "I'm sorry about that," she murmured in a happy tone. Apparently her dream didn't seem to end quickly as it always did when you wake up.

I smiled, "It's fine," I assured her. "I was just wondering what that was all about. You took quite some time there."

Ugh. Why did I say that? Of course she would want some privacy. It's not any of your business Edward.

I was about to take it back and be more of a gentleman when she answered my hidden question.

"Someone asked me out," she said dreamily. She seemed to be unaware of this. She was still in her happy place. Not that I was unaware of this myself. What did she mean 'asked out?' Like what, a date? I asked another question without even thinking about it.

"Like a date? With whom?" my question sounded more of a threat. I hope she hadn't noticed.

"With Jacob. And yes, a date," she smiled, using that same dreamy tone which seemed to be untouched despite my tone.

I was surprised, I felt like I got slapped. She said "Love you too," to Jacob? Who is he? I was surprised by the almost fury that ran down my spine. I asked another question, unable to stop.

"Who's Jacob?" I questioned in a calm tone this time. Bella seemed to snap out of her daydreams and looked at me. She blushed and gave me this small smile.

"Jacob Black is my boyfriend," she whispered almost inaudible.

But I heard it loud and clear. Questions shot unendingly in my head. Since when has this been going on? How? Where did they meet? Jacob Black? I knew the name, a boy down from La Push. But… when? All my questions wanted an answer. Although, I'm not sure I could take anymore surprise today. I mean, she already said "love you".

**review.**


	15. Arrangement

**Chapter 14 - Arrangement**

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I rubbed my eyes and turned, looking for a comfortable side seemed to be impossible at the moment. I lay on my back and stared right at the ceiling, wishing that sleep would once again take my consciousness away.

I woke up for the third time that night. And it took me quite some time to get back to my sleep.

I turned and twisted. This doesn't make sense, I thought at one point. Why am I so bothered? I shouldn't care. I shouldn't… but I do. This is not right. Why can't I just accept this fact like any other person? Why do I have to feel this way? This almost fury, this wanting desire, this selfishness creeping through, this jealousy they call. I wasn't used to feeling jealousy. There was nothing I ever wanted so badly, and if I did, I would get it quickly. But this is no racecar, this is a person, no someone else special, this is Bella.

Do I still have feelings for her? I thought that I said goodbye to her. "There is absolutely no reason to be jealous," I groaned at myself.

After a while, I saw myself walking with Tanya and on our opposite were Bella and Jacob. His arm was around her waist and Bella was grinning at him, she looked like she never noticed anything but him. Jacob grinned back at her and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he caught sight of me.

He glowered at me, appraising me with a stern look. While Bella, on the other hand, is still looking at Jacob with her eyes bright. She doesn't seem to be baffled by this.

I looked back at Tanya, only to see nothing but the floor. I looked back at them and took one step towards them. Then the picture immediately changed. Jacob was on front, glaring at me, prepared to pounce into a fight. While Bella was a few yards back, her face worried, her eyes weren't for Jacob this time… but were focused only at me.

Then I woke up.

It was morning, and I took a moment to look back at yesterday. Yesterday, Tanya got mad at me. Yesterday, Bella came back. Yesterday Bella confessed to me.

What I didn't notice was that, Tanya and I had something in common. Tanya asked me non-stop questions of the girl I was with, and so did I with Bella's Jacob. It didn't occur to me that this was how it felt. I must've really upset her. I remembered when I didn't want to ask Bella any more questions because it might surprise me further. She must feel the same way.

Well, Bella told me about her Jacob. I guess I could tell her about my Bella. Or just Bella now, I guess. I stretched out of my bed and took a bath.

I tried not to think of anything or anyone. Specifically the girl I once loved. I had someone else now. That wouldn't be fair to her. She had me at my worst. She helped me back up. She carried me along the way and brought me back to the path. She took care of me; she made my smile and laugh. She brought my way back into love.

I smiled, Tanya, my beautiful girlfriend. I heard from Emmett that she caught stares yesterday. I guess I'd have to be more careful I might get some competitions.

I hurried down and ate something light. I got in my car and went ahead of my siblings, leaving them a short note by the door.

I drove to Tanya's place and got out. I walked outside and leaned by my car. It wasn't long before she came out. Her beautiful face seemed to be torn into a sad mask. Then she saw me. Her frown grew more evident and she paced quickly to her car.

I beat her there and tried to grab her arm gently. She grimaced and nearly shouted, "Don't touch me."

I released her, and she walked out onto the road. "Please," I whispered pleadingly, "let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it," she muttered, pacing her stride.

I ran to catch up with her. "I know Tanya, I know. But please, hear me out."

She stopped and faced me. "Explain then," she stared at me rather coldly.

I sighed. It is better if I just say it straightforward. "The one with me in the clinic was Bella."

"Bella?" she repeated again. She took her time and looked far. "You mean, Isabella Swan?"

I nodded. She looked at me first with suspicion, but it turned quickly into a thoughtful face, then understanding set its place there in her eyes. But that understanding seemed to crumple into dust when realization hit her.

"Then why didn't you tell me yesterday?" she asked in a fierce voice. "Are you keeping things from me Edward?" she questioned, tears nearly falling. She struggled to keep them from falling.

I hugged her and ignored her thrashing. I whispered, "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"You know that it is you I love," I assured her, thinking that this was all jealousy taking its place.

"If that is true, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her tears spilling over.

I wrapped her into an embrace and kissed her tears away.

"Come on Tanya, you know I wouldn't hurt you," I cooed.

"Do I Edward? Do I?" she said glaring at me with narrowed eyes. "Because you did, you did Edward. Mission accomplished," she spat with venom in her voice. She pulled away from me again but I held her quick.

"I'm sorry Tanya. I didn't tell you because... I was afraid that you would... react badly if you knew that it was her."

She gave me a bitter smile. "You don't trust me."

"No! I do! I do. It's just... I don't know Tanya. I had a feeling that you would treat her different. And I didn't want that to happen between the both of you. I just wanted you to be friends."

"Because she was your childhood sweetheart, you thought I would be rude to her? Is that what you're saying?" she hissed at me.

"Not at all. I just thought you'd act different around her. And I just want you to treat her the same way you interact with other people. I just want it to be normal, to be the same again. You and me, us, now that wouldn't change." I said severely serious.

She stared at me for a while and then nodded. She looked down at her feet, "I just don't want us to fight. I don't want to get hurt again," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I just want us to be honest with each other," she said, looking at me straight in the eye.

No, I wouldn't hurt her like this again. Not ever. Seeing her down like this is just so painful. She has done so much to me. She brought me back from the dead, it may seem. I have to make sure that this wouldn't happen again.

A tear fell to the ground as I held her chin up. "I would never hurt you again." And I sealed that promise in my heart.

She smiled a sad smile and her lips trembled. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

We, then, walked side by side to my car and headed for school.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

It was a cold morning, not surprising really. I have gotten used to the weather. I gathered my things and strode down the steps. I grabbed some granola bars and headed out into the breezy morning. The cruiser was gone, which explained the quiet house. I took a good whiff at the sweet nature air.

Another day, I thought with wonder. New day, new things. I wondered what it had in stored for me today. I walked to my car with a sigh.

Yesterday came running back. Jacob and I had a date planned for tomorrow. I am so excited. This is probably the first time he's asked me to go out on a real date with him. Considering that we just started 'going out' last week. I grinned in excitement.

I turned my engine on and set the heater on. Oh how I remembered yesterday so well. Which did give me a thought. Come to think of it, Edward had been quite absorbed after I told him about my date.

I couldn't be sure though. I wasn't exactly feeling like myself at that moment. But during the delicious dinner I didn't quite notice him. He seemed to be trapped in his own world. I remembered glancing at him slightly, seeing him concentrate on something far away. I wonder what that was all about.

When I looked at the road, I was already in school. Surprised, I took three good blinks before getting out. I walked my way into class, spotting Edward with Tanya a couple of yards on front of me.

His arm was around her waist and hers around his. They were close together, Tanya's head leaning on Edward's shoulder and his hand holding her other.

I looked down and realized that I stopped walking. I started to walk again avoiding my eyes meeting them this time. My head was faced down and my hood was up, but it surprised me when someone called my name. I quickly looked at the couple. They didn't seem to hear. I turned around and saw Jessica half running to me, her face bright.

"Bella!" she called.

"Yes?" I asked. She skipped to me and landed with a sheepish grin.

"Guess who asked me out?" she bounced.

"Hmmm... Ben?"

"No silly. Here I'll give you a hint: He is one of the popular kids here in school."

I raised an eyebrow. Now who would that be?

"I give up, who is it?"

She pouted. "Why do you give up so easily? Try again."

"Hmm... Tyler?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay... I'll tell you."

Her eyes brightened again. "Mike Newton asked _me _out."

"No way!" I exclaimed.

Mike _is_ one of the popular kids. I saw that on my first day. Everybody seemed to know him. He was cute. Even crushable cute. But I have Jacob. He is sort of beautiful. Cute and beautiful, not the same. But still, Mike had a really baby face.

"Way!" she giggled.

"Oh! I'll see you later! I have to tell Lauren!" she suddenly said, squealing away.

"All right. See ya!" I waved.

I smiled. Jessica really was so excited, I wonder if I looked like that when Jacob asked me out. Speaking about that, I looked at my front to see that the couple has disappeared. I walked swiftly this time, hoping I wasn't late.

But in that walk I began to wonder. Why did Edward and Tanya have so much power over me? Why did I cover myself up once I saw them together? Isn't what they were doing normal? Normal for a couple, I mean. So why am I acting all strange whenever I see them together? It is like I refuse to see them together. Like my body wants me to shy away. To not see the picture. This confusion walked with me the whole way.

Of course I knew the reason why. I knew it from the beginning. The moment I saw Tanya burst out of his car, running into his arms, I knew. But I refused to believe the reason why. Instead, I started looking for different answers that may sum up my strange reactions. Anything but the reason inside my head.

I walked just in time for class. I sat down on my chair and started to get ready. It wasn't really time to go in yet, so everyone was just chatting or skimming through the books. I for one just sat there and started drawing random things. Wishing that my mind would stop thinking about Edward and Tanya.

* * *

Lunchtime. _I can do this._

Through the morning teachers and students kept asking about my 'condition'. If I was okay and all. I knew this would be unavoidable. They kept asking me why I fainted. And what must I say? 'Well, I fainted because of the sight of Edward Cullen.' No way, Jose. So I made out a lie.

I said that I caught a sight of something gross.

Yes, I know a pathetic excuse. But I wouldn't admit that I faint because of Edward. No way.

They didn't believe me, but they stopped bugging me when they realized that I really wouldn't talk.

I walked over to the Cullens' table, where they were all sitting. The only empty seat there was in between Edward and Alice.

I waved at them and they said their hellos. "Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Seat with me!"

I grinned at her and walked over to her. "All right."

Emmett looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, getting self-conscious.

He raised his eyebrows, amused. "What, no show today?" he chuckled.

I glared, "no Emmett."

He laughed. "Aw man," he said punching the air.

Then Edward turned to me with his gorgeous green eyes. "What's up Bella?"

I felt a current shock me. "Er… not much."

He chuckled. "Well, Bella, I'd like you to meet Tanya, my girlfriend." He smiled crookedly.

I tore my eyes from him and gave Tanya a genuine smile. "Hello Tanya," I greeted her in a polite tone. "Nice to meet you."

She looked at me straight in the eye and had a tight smile on her face. "Same to you, Bella."

Her tone was somehow intimidating; it was like she was giving me this strange vibe. Not to get too close. I looked at her and she still had a hard expression fixed on her face. I looked back at my food, losing the desire to eat. I can't stay here, I thought. I already felt left out. I glanced at the lovebirds and sighed. These lovebirds look at each other in a way no one could understand.

So I stood up and said, "I'll see you guys later… I have… homework to do," I said quickly.

Alice threw her hands up, turning from Jasper to face me. "Wait! What? You just got here!" she barked at me.

"Yeah, aren't we cool enough for you?" Emmett chuckled.

"Bella what about your food?" Edward asked in concern. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he added.

"I'm not really hungry. Help yourselves. I have heaps of assignments to do," I shrugged indifferently.

"But school just started yesterday!" Alice chimed in.

Huh. Good point. "Yeah, well, its always good to start early, gives me more free time." I chuckled.

"If you need me, I'll be in the library," I smiled. "See you guys later!" I said backing up. "Oh and it was nice to meet you Tanya!"

The moment I turned I could have sworn I saw Tanya roll her eyes at me. But never mind that. I headed towards the library and sat on one of the desks. I wasn't really lying about the homework except for the 'tons of HW' part. I really wanted to start early.

So, I took my book out and started reading. It wasn't that long when I looked up and found Edward looking at me. I gave out a little jerk. "Don't scare me like that!" I hissed under my breath.

"Sorry," he smiled, amused.

I took a good look at him. He was sitting across from me, his arms folded with a smile on his face.

I folded my arms and leaned back. "So what brought you here?"

"Well, I was wondering. How do you like Tanya?" he asked.

To be honest, I'm kind of afraid. I could imagine her give a dirty look, or a you're-going-to-die look.

"Well, I don't really know her yet. But so far, she's… okay, I guess." I shrugged.

He leaned back and tilted his head to one side. "Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." I blushed. Why am I blushing?

He chuckled. "All right. So, I was just wondering if you could get together with Tanya and me. You know, to get to know her better," he shrugged. "I'd like you and Tanya to be friends, to get close and all," he added.

What should I say? I might just get left out again. And what would I do if they were snuggling each other? That would be a pretty awkward situation. I would just be a third wheel. But I can't refuse Edward.

Then I had an idea.

"Could I bring Jacob along?" I asked with a brightened tone.

He looked a little taken aback. For a while he looked uncertain, he gazed at the table with an unfathomable expression and nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

I grinned, despite his swift mood swings. "All right! A double date then."

He smiled, "yeah I guess that's it."

"To get to know the other," I grinned.

"To get to know if they are right for each other," he grinned back.

"To make friends with new people."

"To create new bonds of relationships."

"To l-"

We stopped short at the sight of Tanya coming in the library. I quickly straightened my position. It seems like I had moved myself to the table involuntarily because Edward and I were leaning forward, our faces a foot apart.

"Hey Edward!" she chirped, low for the librarian to hear.

"Hey Bella," she greeted me, with another tight smile.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, taking a seat beside Edward.

"Nothing really," Edward shrugged. "Just making plans"

Tanya looked at him with accusing eyes. "Oh, really? You and Bella?" her voice suddenly filled with hidden venom.

"No," I said before Edward could answer. Tanya turned and glared at me. "We were planning a double date," I finished in a small voice.

Tanya's face softened. "Oh," she sighed. "So who are you going with Bella?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"My boyfriend," I said proud. I looked at Edward from the corners of my eyes to see him staring out in a blank space. "Jacob Black, you know him?"

She seemed to like the idea of the double date after all. She grinned at me, "Not really. I'm kind of new here."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, well, didn't Edward tell you that we got together just a few weeks ago?"

"A few weeks ago?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at Edward. "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "So she went here as an exchanged student so we could spend some time together."

"Oh," I said lamely. Again with that feeling, jealousy was once again taking over me. But I was surprised; they only got together this summer? If only I came a little later, and if only he hadn't gone to Denali, I thought. But I couldn't think that. No, it's wrong. Edward and I were nothing. Sure we were sweethearts once. But it's different now. We don't live in the past anymore, we move on.

I gathered my things up and stood, "Well, I have to go," I said not meeting their curious eyes.

I looked up at them and gave a little smile, "See you guys around."

Edward looked at me and smiled "See you later."

"Bye!" Tanya waved enthusiastically.


	16. Impenetrable

**Chapter 15 – Impenetrable **

**EDWARD CULLEN**

"Bye!" Tanya waved at Bella.

She turned to me as soon as Bella was out of sight. "So," she started, "have you heard about Angela and Ben? They're a couple now," she said excitedly.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied indifferently. My thoughts were all in a blur from my talk with Bella. Why would she want Jacob along? What's wrong with me and Tanya? Is she afraid or something? Did she think that she would feel left out? I sighed in exasperation; these are the times when I wish that I could read minds, or specifically Bella's mind. She was different among most girls. She doesn't think the way they do.

"Edward," Tanya uttered looking grave, "I think we need to spend more time together." She looked at me straight in the eye with a frown.

"I mean we barely get along nowadays," she continued.

I frowned. She was right. We were hardly going out. "Okay, tell you what, are you free tomorrow? We could hang out or something." I smiled.

"Really?" her eyes brightened.

I love it when I make her smile again.

I retired to my bed and heaved a huge sigh. There was something bugging me the whole time I was with Bella. Why was I acting all weird when Jacob was mentioned? It cannot be jealousy. No it couldn't. Hmmm… Maybe I'm really protective of my friends. Come to think of it, I am that kind of person. Yeah, that's it.

But as I mused this over and over truth seemed to be swelling over me. It was true that I am protective, but there's something else, my honest side was saying. It wasn't the kind of protective feeling I get with Alice or any of my friends. It was different. It was stronger; it was like Bella was pulling me to her. I don't know how but there was some connection I felt.

I shook my head as if trying to clear it out. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and focused on sleeping. And soon, I fell into a dream world with Bella.

For some reason she held my hand with ease, with a smile as bright as the sun and with eyes as dazzling as the stars. We walked together in silence. It was quiet but pleasurable. It was wrong but right at the same time. I stopped and turned to look at her. She smiled a sweet smile and looked deeply into my eyes. I frowned and turned away. This was not right. I looked up to be face to face with a murderous glance from a boy named Jacob. He quickly paced towards me and I abruptly turned back to Bella who was being dragged away by my girlfriend, Tanya.

"Bella!" I screamed as Jacob held my struggling body. "Bella!" I screamed again, and Jacob held me tighter and tighter.

And in the faint distance I heard her whisper in agony, "Edward."

Then with a jolt I rose out of my bed. Why did I keep on having these strange dreams? Yesterday Jacob was going to pounce on me today he strangled me. I scratched my head and sat back down on my bed. The thing was, I don't why I screamed for Bella. And that agonized voice, it pained me deeply to hear it. But never mind that, it was just some silly dream.

But a very small part of me said that it wasn't just a silly dream. That I should listen and pay more attention to it. I placed that thought at the back of my head and concentrated more on the coming day.

I picked Tanya up today, she reminded me yesterday of the rules of the do's and don'ts and of course I want to please her. So, the whole ride going to the school was spent by talking (or more like gossiping) about Ben and Angela.

I held her waist and strode forward to school.

Classes flew quickly. My mind always wandered and never stopped thinking about the dreams. What could it mean? I thought as I walked unguardedly to the lunchroom.

As I walked, someone nudged me, causing me to fall back into place. "Edward!" Alice grinned.

"Oh, hey Alice" I smiled. "What's up?"

"What's up? Haven't you heard? Bella's going to Italy!" What? Italy? What would she want there?

"Italy?" I repeated, gobsmacked.

"Yes, Jacob happened to win two tickets in some game or whatever, but he hasn't told her anything about it yet. Isn't that sweet?" she squealed in excitement.

"Wait. Hold on. How did you know?" I asked my eyebrow raised.

She grinned wickedly back, "I have connections," she winked.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards our usual table with the whole crew already there, except for Bella. "So, Alice" I started, "where is Bella?"

She smiled at me politely, "She told me not to tell anyone."

I cocked my head to one side. Now why would she do that? "Why?"

She shrugged her small shoulders, "beats me."

I sat down beside Tanya and began to search the crowded lunchroom. There was absolutely no sight of her. I raised my head a little bit higher to get a better view. Then Tanya suddenly tickled my ribs.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I hissed, annoyed.

"Edward, you came here, sat down, and looked around. As if I don't exist." She crossed her arms and pouted.

I hung my head in guilt. She was right. Again. Why did it matter to me so much that Bella wasn't around? Maybe she just needed to finish some things without disturbances. Maybe she needed some alone time. Maybe she had to go out and cut classes for a while, but of course she wouldn't do that. But what if she got into some kind of trouble and no one was there to save her? I wouldn't know where she was, Alice won't tell me, Jasper and Emmett won't know, so how would we know if she was in danger? What if she was in danger right now? What if she was screaming for help and nobody could hear her or have the guts to save her? Who would save her then?

I quickly rose from the table and looked around the cafeteria. Still no sight of her. Panicking, I was about to turn and leave when a hand pulled my arm back down, making me sit back down on the chair.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Tanya hissed, very angry now. "Can you even see me?" she spoke with so much venom. "It's like I'm invisible now. I mean, you didn't even say freakin' hi."

I knew what I was doing was wrong, but what if Bella needed me now? What if it's too late and my only reason is because my girlfriend wanted me to say hi to her? That's not a pretty good reason, isn't it? So I stood back up and gave her a few words "Wait, I'll be right back."

I took Alice's arm and dragged her where I was sure we were out of earshot. She didn't struggle once, but walked with me the entire way.

"Edward, I know that you want to know where Bella is, but I can't tell anyone. I'm sorry." She tried to turn away, when I pulled her arm back.

"But what if she was in danger?" I said, my voice hoarse, not caring about how she got it right again.

Alice stared at me, and then narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

I straightened up from my rigid stance and blinked my eyes. Why did I want to know? Would my answer to her be understandable? Or would she think that I am cheating on my girlfriend? I winced from the horror of thinking about Tanya's reaction.

"I mean, is Bella safe?" I asked rather impatiently.

She continued to stare, as if she hadn't heard my question. "I said, is she safe?" I quoted again in syllables.

She nodded her head and spoke, "Nothing is going to happen to her Edward." She spoke with authority.

I sighed in relief but not enough to fully satisfy me. "Are you sure?" I asked again. She was silently staring at me, looking at my reactions, I guessed. I completely snapped this time and began to drown her with my words. "What if she's asking for help right now? And you are in my way, telling me that she wouldn't want me to know where she was."

"What if she was in danger right now? What if she was just mugged? Would you know? Who would know? No one is there with her." I began to rant loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our way.

"And how would you know that she is alone?" she asked.

Well that took me by surprise. "Is she alone?" I asked, a little hesitant.

Alice shrugged, "Like I said, beats me."

"Alice you're not telling me something," I observed. She just looked so convincing, but I'm not falling for that again.

"And Edward you're not even telling your girlfriend anything," she retorted.

Good point, I thought. I sighed in irritation, I've had enough of this secrecy, if she wouldn't tell me, and then I would look for her myself. I abruptly turned and strode two quick steps when Alice called my name. I stopped and turned; she gazed at me with soft eyes. "You really care about her," she stated, not a question at all but a real sentence of truth.

And I answered back sincerely, "How could I not?"

And at that I swiveled around and took off just in time to meet a murderous glance from my girlfriend.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I was in the most obvious place I could be, the library. So it wouldn't be much of a surprise to suddenly hear Edward bursting through the doors calling out my name. And remember this, we were still in the library.

"Bella!" he called out.

I was surprised to hear his voice filled with so much stress and panic that I quickly raised my hand up to let him see me through the almost full library.

"There you are!" he almost shouted in triumph and relief. The librarians shushed him with kind polite faces. And just a minute ago they started scolding this kid who went inside to call a friend from across the room with a voice not higher than Edwards.

"Hey," I whispered. "What do you want? You look kind of pale." I observed, closing my book.

He smiled, "It's nothing." And at that moment it seemed as though all his worries ran away. "So what are you doing here?" he asked suddenly, looking around as if he was looking for someone.

I grinned, "I was about to ask you the same question," I said crossing my arms and leaning back at my chair.

He looked away from my eyes and…is that a blush I see? "Edward," I whispered. "Are you _blushing?_" I asked in surprise.

He looked up at me and flushed. He gave me a sheepish smile and nodded slowly, "I guess I am."

I felt my eyebrows pull together in confusion, "but why?"

He smiled. "I overreacted. I thought you were…in danger." He rolled his eyes.

Danger? Danger in a library? "Why would you think that?" I asked bewildered.

Again with that pink in his cheeks.

Actually it kind of looks good on him. He looks kind of cute, well sort of handsome. Or maybe more than that, I thought as I stared at his unearthly beauty. Now that I think about it I never really gave enough time to really look at Edward. The blush brought color to his usually pale white skin, giving him a beauty that is unbearable for anybody to look at…

"…and that's why I thought you were in danger," he finished with a sigh of relief.

I snapped back in time and blurted out, "What?"

He stared at me, "Bella, weren't you listening to me?"

"Um… Not really." I murmured sheepishly.

Great. Now I'm the one blushing. My cheeks burned as I felt Edward's eyes on my face.

"I'm sorry," I uttered. "I got lost in a daze," I admitted, getting another shade of red on my cheeks.

And I was sorry. From the way he looked at me, I could tell what he said took a lot of guts to do it.

He gave me a mocking smile. "Jacob again, isn't it?" he guessed with a rough edge on his tone. I wonder why that is.

"Well, not really." I said blushing more by the second. I can't tell him that I was too busy thinking that he was amazingly beautiful. Not that I was even allowed to think about that.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a softer smile, which unconsciously sped my heartbeat. Huh. Weird. My heart responds to his smile, that's new. And why do I suddenly have this feeling that I want him to know me? And that I want him to like me? Oh hold on there! I stopped myself before going further. Listen to him.

"Okay, I said…" I sighed in relief when he dropped the subject.

"…that I wanted to…" _look at those eyes_ "…and I was worried…" _his perfect smile _"…I know I overreacted…" _his hair _"…although I really thought that…" _those lips…_

I recovered from the thought of his lips. I'm losing myself. I just wanted to kick myself for not listening. Again.

I nodded at his words politely, even though I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about, I missed most of it.

"It's just…excruciating you know. To not know where you are. It makes me anxious to be away from you."

I listened in astonishment. My heart pounded loudly and I felt my hands getting clammy.

"But, I'm always like that. With Alice, Tanya and now with you too," he shrugged. "I guess I just feel protective to whom I've grown close with."

I sighed in relief, although under that relief I felt sadness in my heart. How strange.

"It's your fault you know," he teased.

My fault? "How is it my fault?" I retorted defensively.

He looked down and I think I saw his lips quiver a bit. "You were taken away from me. I guess I didn't want that to happen again."

He suddenly looked up now with smoldering eyes. "You have no idea what I've gone through when you left."

And under those words I felt a sense of truth. My whole body was paralyzed in shock and bewilderment.

"So," he looked at my eyes playfully now. "Could I ask you a favor to please tell me where you are or will be? It would just calm my nerves." He smiled sheepishly.

I guess I could do that, but what about my privacy? I finally found my lips able to speak, "What if I don't want you to know?" I asked.

He looked confused. "Oh. Well, don't tell me then." He said in a cool sure voice, but underneath I could sense his mind troubling.

I smiled. "Don't worry I won't get into some 'danger'." I said with assurance.

But I could still find the worry underneath his poker face. "All right," he replied, his mind still unsettled.

And I couldn't get my mind to clear up as well; it kept repeating his solemn words:

_You have no idea what I've gone through when you left._

I began to get up from my chair but he pulled my hand and sat me back down. "Don't…" he said. "Stay first."

I looked at his anxious face and felt mine imitate his. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me with pained, fascinating eyes. "The truth is, I don't know." He whispered softly.

"I know I'm getting irritating, but for my sake could you tell me where you will be? I don't think it would be the best idea to leave me in the dark," he looked at me with agonized eyes. "Please Bella?" he pleaded.

Seeing him plead like that gave me a strong urge to go over to him and comfort him. And somehow I heard myself say "Okay Edward."

He smiled. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I'm being such a drama queen," he joked.

I giggled. "No. That's fine. A little melodramatic though," I teased.

"I'm a bit curious though. Why did you tell Alice that you wouldn't want anyone to see you?"

The fact that Tanya's eyes give me the feeling that she doesn't want me anywhere near her.

"I guess I wanted some alone time," I said casually, and this was partly true. It was a big step for me to be even sitting with the Cullens. With everyone staring and all that. I never did so well being the center of attention, I usually fall or get so self-conscious that I get as red as a tomato.

"Oh," he frowned. "Then I'm sorry I disturbed you" he turned around and started to walk away.

"No! It's okay. I don't mind you being here." I said quickly.

He turned to face me and smiled. "No, I should get back. Tanya's waiting for me," he shrugged. "I'll see you later," he waved.

"Bye," I said half-heartedly, feeling sadness overshadow me.

My feelings aren't right at all. They're not working the way I want them to. I shook my head as if to make the thought disappear, although it never did leave.

I looked down at my book. My album. And stared once more at my Jacob.

_You have no idea what I've gone through when you left. _

Ugh.


	17. Anger

**Sorry for the long wait. Comments are highly appreciated. :D**

**TANYA**

Where the hell did Edward go?

Alice wouldn't budge at all. No one's helping me these days. Where is Edward?

I searched the crowd for any sign of bronze colored hair. None at all. I sat back down and glared at the table in frustration. He didn't even notice me today. No hello, or anything. I felt my expression waver in despair. What's happening to us? Ever since we got back to Forks, we have been fighting. Although in Denali, everything seemed perfect.

I leaned my head on the table, and cradled it with my hands. This was not supposed to happen. I wish we were back in Alaska.

And to my horror, tears started spilling. I wiped them away quickly and placed my chin up. No, I'm not the victim here. I'm the fighter. Whoever's getting in between Edward and I, I will fight. I looked up to see anxious glances from the Hales and the Cullens.

"What!?" I hissed.

They all looked away, but Emmett, the oldest one looked me straight in the eye.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"It's none of your business," I glared.

He chuckled darkly, "Oh I think it's everybody's business, Tanya. Your glare is starting to burn the table. And it makes us uncomfortable to see the table burning. So, tell me, what's wrong?"

I felt my face heating up in rage. "Ask your brother."

And at that I stood up and left without a backward glance. I walked up to the cafeteria doors, when I heard someone from the crowd whisper.

"Yeah, Edward just about screamed in there."

"What did Bella do?"

I stopped. Bella? Bella Swan? That sweetheart of Edward when they were like, what?, two?

I listened for more.

"She raised her hand and waved him to come over."

I glared. Something tells me that it was obvious. Why couldn't I see it before? It _was_ obvious. Obvious why Edward wasn't paying much attention to me. Why he searched the crowd endlessly.

I wasn't right at all when I said that it was perfect in Denali.

It was perfect when Isabella Swan wasn't there.

And I guess I would have to change that.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

Ridiculous. Outrageous. Abominable.

What was I thinking? Bella being in danger, as if it would really happen, in the library. I shook my head in disgust. You're weak Edward. Weak. You shouldn't worry so much. Think of Tanya. Think of your friends. Your family. Why out of all people did it have to be Isabella Swan?

Of course I knew why. But that fact was still hard to accept even though it was still true at the same time.

I walked through the halls, and was about to turn when I bumped into Tanya.

"So there you are!" she said accusingly. She looked so angry I would have turned away from her if she weren't my girlfriend.

"Where the hell were you?" she tapped the floor with her foot, impatient. She looked at me with such rage that I swear I felt the hairs of my neck rise.

"I was in the library." I said, holding her hands.

She whipped her hands away from mine. "Don't give me that BS. Tell me, why were you in there?"

I looked straight in her eyes, and I knew, that she had heard about it elsewhere. But I can see that what she thought was absolutely wrong.

"Tanya, it wasn't like that. I didn't do anything. I was just worried." I tried to explain, but I could see that she wasn't having any of it.

"You were with her Edward. Again. Why?" She closed her eyes, as if she couldn't stand seeing my face anymore.

"I was just worried. I thought she was in danger." I wanted to slap myself for saying that.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, but why do you care? I mean, Edward, she is 17, I think she can take care of herself. Did she ask you to go look out for her?" she asked, with so much hate.

"Be nice. She's my friend okay? And you do know that I care for my friends." I was beginning to get irritated.

"Friends?" she scoffed. "Or lover?" she glared.

Did she really think of me that way? Is that what she always thought of me? A liar? A cheater? A heart breaker?

"Tanya, I can't believe you think that I would do that to you." I shook my head at her and walked away. I've had enough for today.

**ISABELLA SWAN**

I walked out of the library and headed down the halls. I placed my books in my locker and started to head back to class when I heard someone sobbing. I turned around the corner and saw Tanya on the floor, her head was faced up and her eyes were all swollen.

I ran quickly to her side and asked her what happened.

"It was Edward. He… he… slapped me," she cried. And I couldn't help gasping. Edward? The same Edward who was just with me a moment ago?

"What do you mean he slapped you?" I felt my eyes widen in shock. I knew for a fact that Edward's not violent. But, then again, how would I know? I wasn't here when Edward grew up.

"He slapped me right across my face," she sobbed harder. "He even told me, 'I can't believe I've gone out with someone so self-centered and disgusting.'"

My ears couldn't believe what she was saying. Could it be true? But how could it not be? I looked at her messy self and helped her up. "Here, we'll fix this. Do you want me to go and talk to Edward?"

"NO!" she screamed, and started sobbing again. "He'll hurt you. A word of advice, for just us girls, don't make him ever go near you again, understand?"

"But… how would you cope with Edward if he would hurt you?" Those words didn't sound so right, they sounded impossible. After what Edward and I just talked about, it sounded as if Tanya exchanged Edward with a whole new different person.

"That's my own problem. Bella, you don't have to get involved. Edward has this temper. And if he sees that you've been talking to me, he'll hurt you too. He will make you listen to his lies. Listen to me don't follow him. Don't trust him. I know I don't sound like a good girlfriend right now, but I think I know how I can change him back to his good self."

"Really?" I asked with a surge of hope, "how?"

"We'll go back to Alaska. We've been doing pretty well there. I think it would be good if Edward would see the place again. He was very happy there, and I think that this would be the answer to his temper. "

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Go back? To Alaska?

"And besides, I believe that his relative there got sick just recently. It would be best to check on her," she added.

I held her hand and looked at her. "What can I do to help?"

"Just give me this promise and stay away from Edward. I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of my actions. I'm sorry that I got you through this mess. I must look so bad right now."

She straightened up her shirt and wiped her tears. She tied her hair, and sure enough, the slap marks were visible on her face.

I never knew I'd find a reason to ever hate Edward.

**TANYA**

I can't believe that it was so easy. I grinned as I watched Bella walk away. My face still had the marks from my own slaps. I placed on a new layer of make up and checked myself in the mirror.

Now how am I going to convince Edward to go to Alaska?

No one is really sick at the moment, so that doesn't help. There aren't any holidays coming up, so that's out either.

Maybe I should use my old bad girlfriend trick.

* * *

I wiped my tears and spoke, "I'm not really sure we should be together anymore."

"Oh. Tanya. Don't be like that." Edward cooed. I smiled after my weak prey.

"Edward, what else can I do? I'm just trying to save our relationship."

"Tanya there is nothing for us to save. Our relationship is just having a few bumps, it's normal."

"But Edward, we didn't even go out tonight." I cried.

"I'm sorry. I had a lot to think about."

"So that's it. You just forget about me just like that." I said in a scathing tone.

"You just forget me and let Bella take you away from me. You didn't even say hi to me today. Did you even notice? Noo, you were there looking out for Bella just not minding your girlfriend." I continued, letting out my anger.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you."

I gave another sob. "You would just do it again."

"I won't. I'll make it up to you. I swear." He sounded so serious. It almost made me gag.

"Well, I know a way how- " I stopped at midsentence knowing well how he would react.

"What is it?" He asked, determined.

"No, it's nothing."

"No. Tell me Tanya, what do you want?"

I grinned in victory.


End file.
